Somewhere only we know
by Margo Alaska
Summary: If a curse destroyed your home and your memories, could your dreams bring you back? Back to somewhere only we know. If you could remember whom you loved, could you still have them in a land where no fairy tales are ever easy? A Hook/Ariel AU.
1. You're haunting me

**You're haunting me and I'm dwelling in dreams**

The loud beep of the alarm was startling in the cold early morning. Killian stirred, but he could still feel the gentleness of the sea as it came and went, the salty freshness of the breeze, the yelling of men on a ship, and the alluring softness of a beautiful song. He tried to go back to that dreamland, he wanted to see her again, but as he felt more awake, her face filled with shadows. He pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to gather as much of her in his mind as he could, trying to imprint what he remembered into his eyes: her big green eyes, flowing like the sea where she danced, her lovely pink lips beaming at him, promising him kisses and freedom, her red fiery hair tickling his chest when he held her, her soft voice filling him with longing for a place he never knew.

He listened closely, trying to catch some of her song still lingering in his mind, her voice engaging and warm, like butterfly kisses over his chin. But all he could hear was the movements downstairs and the laughter and chatting next door.

He closed his eyes, and his hands went to his chest, scratching at his heart, trying to relieve the hurt he felt, like that dream girl was something his heart had wanted for a very long time now. He tried to remember the last part; her song died as she giggled, she was swimming around him; he had tried to grab her and kiss her, but just as she was getting away, teasing, the alarm had intruded his dream.

He opened his eyes and stared at the wall, trying to shake the feeling of yearning he felt. Ever since that new blonde got into town, he'd been having some weird dreams. Long red curls, a mermaid's temptation, a hooking voice that sang love songs to him. He felt like shit, his nights were long and turbulent, and he didn't rest at all. He was getting tired of chasing down an imaginary mermaid. He was old enough for all the fairy tale bullshit.

"Ki!" came Smee's shout from downstairs. He sighed and shook his head. No more mermaids and ships. He got out of bed and stretched, his muscles popping, his back arching, as he stared at the seaside, longing to get his board and catch some waves.

"Good morning sailor!" yelled Adella, one of the Trion sisters; she was watering the flowers and staring at his bare chest with unconcealed hunger. She winked and waved, and he rolled his eyes but winked back nonetheless. Mr. Trion was a very nice man indeed, he was quite serious as the headmaster of Storybrooke's high school, but his daughters were all out of control; loud, silly and flirty, they were very popular among Storybrooke's young men.

"Morning Adella, the sea is great today, don't you think?" he said politely.

"I sure do Killian, we should go swimming some time" she smirked. He just smiled and turned his back to his window. Those Trion girls were unrelenting, always flirting with him, but he tried to stay far away from them. What a mess with her father that would be.

"Dude, what the fuck are you waiting for?" Smee appeared in his bedroom and smacked his head.

"Man, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm coming already." he smacked his best friend's head and passed him on his way down. They lived in an apartment over their bar/restaurant "Neverland". He was the bartender and owner and Jeff Smee, his life-long best friend, was the cook. They'd chosen to stay on Storybrooke instead of leaving to college; if he was quite honest, he couldn't remember why he didn't want to leave Storybrooke, but there was something about the sea and this town he couldn't leave. He thought if his parents were alive, they would have been mad at his refusal to grow up. He didn't care. He'd rather stay young forever. "_I just puked a little in my mouth_." he said to himself at his own cheesy thought, but he smiled nonetheless.

"So we need more lobster, some crabs... People have been asking for some minnow and shrimp. And we need more José Cuervo, man." Smee finished checking his list and Killian grabbed his nets and his fishing gear.

"Wait, you're not going with me?" he stopped as Smee shook his head and grabbed a mop and a bucket.

"Ruby called, tomorrow she's throwing a welcoming party for that blonde chick. The new sheriff's assistant. Hot, snarky, wears red leather all the time. What's her name?"

"Emma Swan." Killian answered as he pondered on the possibility of a party and started calculating the guests, the food, the alcohol. "Ruby's coming? Then we definitely need a lot more booze."

Smee chuckled as Killian left the bar. He was loading the things on his truck, when he saw a shiny lime-green small car park in front of the Trion house and honk a few times. Loud pop music was coming from it, and he saw a leggy blonde, all curves and tight clothes, step out of it. She lifted her giant glittered glasses and smiled seductively at him. He smiled back, used to the female attention, but continued adjusting his board and finishing gear on the truck.

Before she could come closer and hit on him, the Trion door opened and the youngest kid, Ariel, came out, her hair a mess all over her face as she looked inside her bag for something. She looked up and smiled at the blonde. He tried to remember the blonde's name, he had seem together many times. Stella Bell, nicknamed Tinkerbell because of her voice; he remembered some boys talking about her _assets_ in his restaurant. As Ariel searched her bag, her yellow lab escaped and ran towards him.

"Flounder no!" Ariel called after him, but it was no use. The pup was good-natured and a little bit clumsy, but he was cute. Killian kneeled and scratched behind his ears, as he wiggled his tail and barked playfully at him. Ariel ran after him but stopped, frozen, in front of him. He could see she was uncomfortable, she was that shy; the complete opposite of her sisters. He stood and Flounder went back to her and licked her hand.

"Morning, ladies." he greeted, but quickly got in his truck and left.

Ariel turned to her best friend, and rolled her eyes as Stella fanned herself after Killian left. She smacked Flounder's backside and he ran into the house as her sister Arista called him in.

"Good lord, that man's face should be illegal, he does things to me I didn't even consider possible." Stella said and Ariel just giggled at her friend's dirty mind and they got inside the car.

"Do hush now Tink, you sound just like my sisters. They're always making fools of themselves in front of him."

"Honey, with that face, that mouth and those abs, he's the hottest guy in this town. I don't even understand how you're immune to him." she alleged as she started the car and Ed Sheeran begged for a kiss and sang about falling in love. They both sang with him, their voices melodious and complementing each other beautifully. They had joked that when they left this small town, they would be singers together.

As they arrived to the school and Tink parked, a black Mustang parked next to them. Now it was Stella's chance to roll her eyes, but Ariel stared reproaching at her and Stella lifted her hands in surrender and mouthed "what", before getting out of the car.

"Good morning jackass." she addressed the fit boy in the leather jacket, white tee and ripped jeans, who was leaning on the car.

His blue eyes flashed angrily at her and he all but spat after her: "Glitter Barbie, how was the laxative this morning?" She glared back at him but ignored him and went into the building. Ariel scowled at him and he just shrugged and took her bag and her books.

"Morning babe." he trapped her between his body and the car and he lowered his head, but she just glowered at him, still mad at his insult to Stella. Undeterred, he sucked her neck and bit her, she gasped and he didn't stop until her skin was red and his mark was obvious.

"Eric! Jesus Christ, my dad works here, remember?" she scowled and looked angrily at him, but he just smirked and pressed himself against her.

"You're not glad to see me?" he questioned and nipped at her earlobe, until she sighed and nodded.

"I am, but please, no more hickeys okay?" she pleaded, and he kissed her on the lips finally. He grabbed her hand and they went to classes.

Eric Royal, one of the most popular boys in Storybrooke's high school, and Ariel Trion, the headmaster's daughter, were an odd couple. He was filthy rich and popular, a loud jock, a player, both on the soccer field and the social field. Ariel, on the other hand, was shy and nerdy; she loved books, antiques and animals, but hated everything that put her on the spotlight. However, that's how he had noticed her for the first time; she and Stella had sang on a school assembly; and he had sat there, mesmerized at her enthralling voice. The hot red hair and sexy mouth didn't hurt either. When he got to know her, she was sweet and innocent, and she flushed every time he talked to her or asked her out. He had felt such victory when she finally became his girlfriend, he was sure he'd be the first one to tap that.

As they walked hand in hand to class, Eric saw the Stella chick talking to Peter McLoser. He couldn't possibly remember his last name, but he knew he was friends with his girl and Glitter Barbie. He was a shy freckled dude, who played the piano and had ginger hair. He was positively useless, but what could he do if Ariel had bad taste in friends? Currently, she was smiling at him and talking about a recital she was planning with the children of Storybrooke's middle school.

"I have to ask Peter to help me with some songs, but we should be ready in a month."

"Babe, you know I don't really care about carrot face." he smirked back at some blonde chick who's talking to his friends. She was a cheerleader, one of Barbie's minions in the cheer squad. Hey, he's taken, but doesn't mean doesn't have needs. He's a man and while Ariel is gorgeous, she's not giving it up yet, so he has to look for it somewhere else. She frowned at him, but says nothing and lets go of his hand to go with her friends to class.

The day passed slowly and Ariel tried her hardest to focus on the teacher's explanation of a very complex chemical reaction, but she's tired and sleepy. Her nights have been extremely long, she had tried to soothe herself singing and writing a song she couldn't get out of her head. But the lyrics were elusive like a star that shows up only every other night, and she couldn't seem to finish the song. She rolls in her bed and she feels Flounder stir next to him, but she can't' seem to get enough sleep. When she did fell asleep, her dreams were plagued by sea storms and a purple sky covering everything as far as she could see. She dreamed of a man screaming her name, trying to reach her, but he's always late and the purple fog catched her first. Sometimes her dreamsweare not nightmares, and her mind conjured a tumble of a dark chuckle, a leather jacket in which she buries her face, a hook, and strong kisses in her neck, his scruff scratching her. But her dreams were never clear, this man was always faceless, voiceless and the waiting for this to stop was driving her mad.

She felt her cell phone vibrating and she took it out. A message from Tink said:

Wake up, sleeping beauty. The teacher is glaring at you.

She turned to the window, trying to ignore the teacher glower burning her. But her mind was far away, in dreams that won't let her be, in a man that doesn't exist, and this thing she couldn't solve. She was missing something and maybe that's why she couldn't stop dreaming about it. Very strange things were happening to her.

Maybe just very strange things were happening in Storybrooke.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just something AU I'm working on, but I really really need to know if you like it! So please review it, please please please! REVIEWWWW I BEG YOU! Haha please!


	2. Little girl, the sky is falling

**Little girl, the sky is falling**

"Come on Ari! Let's go to Neverland, I'm begging you. It's Friday night, we should go out and have some fun. We can even go with Eric and his obnoxious friends" Stella whined, as she applied glittery eye shadow that made her eyes shine. Her baby blues were glowing, like the make up was a starry night. She was every bit the blonde bombshell, the curves, the mouth, the eyes, the confidence.

Ariel looked at her friend, half amazed, half horrified at the process of applying eye shadow. She never wore make up, her eyes were green with some gold in them, maybe hazel eyes, but they were doll-like huge, as well as her mouth. She hated when her lips got red after Eric's kisses. It looked like she got stung by a bee. Besides, she had freckles and her skin was very light, usually sunburn when she went to the beach.

Stella rubbed some lotion on her legs, and stepped on her sky-high heels. Ariel admired her friend's long shapely legs. They were a light caramel color, as she loved to go tanning to the beach. She even applied some shimmery oil to make them more golden. Ariel's legs were alabaster and thinner than Tink's. Her legs were shorter and she even had a seashell mole behind her right knee. She was very clumsy, Tink used to joke she had the grace of an octopus. Her walking was a mess, a fish out of the water had nothing on her.

Stella started piling her hair in a complicated braid, she added a green ribbon to her hair and stopped to check the final look in the mirror. Ariel wanted to sigh at her friend's amenable blonde locks. Aside from all the male attention and the whole "men prefer blondes" thing, Ariel's red mane stood out in a crowd like a red apple in the middle of a green field. Her hair was wavy and messy, it reminded her of wild fire. She almost always wore it down, trying to ignore it. But as Stella got ready, she couldn't help but wish she was as beautiful as her friend.

That's just how they were. Ariel was sweet and soft, smart and kind, and Tink was loud and beautiful, fierce and impressive. Peter used to say that Tinkerbell was like those small spicy Mexican peppers, you never knew they had so much fire judging by their size. But that was Stella, the pushy, self-centered and gorgeous cheerleader. Ariel adored her best friend, but if she was honest, she envied her. Being the last of seven sisters, she was used to being ignored, to being left behind, her sisters were strident and shared the same interests: boys, make up, fashion. Ariel always felt her heart tugged at the sight of the forests that surpassed Storybrooke, and the shore that extended against the sun's background. She wanted a world beyond her family's protection. Her legs itched for adventure and something out there she couldn't quite put a finger on. Maybe her weird dreams lately were getting the best of her. She could use a distraction.

"Fine, let's go. But don't tell my sisters. They'll want to go check out Killian." she conceded finally. Tink gave her a hoop of joy and took off her white blazer, revealing a very short lime green dress.

"But sweetie, change please, you look like a dead crab," Stella pleaded and started to search her closet, taking out clothes. Ariel let out an exasperated huff, no one would notice her, why did she have to change? But Tinkerbell got what Tinkerbell wanted.

"Mmm here. Let's go fishing for some hotties in this!" she pulled out an off the shoulder, practically see-through violet shirt.

"Tink are you insane?! That's indecent!" Ariel exclaimed. But her best friend was already advancing, panther-like, towards her. Seeing the danger, Ariel squeaked and ran out of her room. She passed her sisters and went into the backyard in full sprint. The sneaky blonde was just as fast and she pulled her back and pulled her gray sweater up, leaving her in her bra.

"STELLA BELL HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

Stella was all but rolling on the floor, cackling and waving the grey sweater at her, like a bull fighter tempting a mad beast. Ariel kept squealing in embarrassment, but whenever she tried to grab it, Tink whipped the sweater up her head. Sebastian, her dad's cat, was staring at them with contempt.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Ariel shrieked and Tink threw her the purple shirt. Tink braided her hair as well, and Ariel was pouting with impatience by the end. Sebastian's eyes was burning into them, with something close to judgement, but Tinkerbell stook her tongue out and they jumped the backyard fence into the parking lot of Neverland.

The bar's dark and loud rock music, black and burgundy leather booths, and faint lighting, and obviously the sexy owner had always intimidated Ariel. Not even in daylight, when her father was craving seafood, she felt comfortable here. Killian Jones' unsettling blue eyes, his mouth, always quick to smirk, quick to sprout some snark or some line to any girl who came to his bar, the Irish accent, his dark scruff, his earring and tattoos, the inexplicable scar in his cheek, it all summed up to a man Ariel found intriguing and attractive of course. Fine, she'd say it. He was damn fine. But she feared him as well. There was something in the sexy 25 year old bar owner, something that haunted his eyes, something between that ink and that kissable mouth. An inapproachable aura. A man who didn't feel. And she felt very small against that.

They sat in the back, away from Ruby and Emma's party. She saw Eric's friends, but her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. After the bartender took their orders, they chatted and Tink looked around, either for Killian or the any guy who'd do for the night. She was ripping apart Wendy Darling's new haircut.

"I can't stand her stupid good girl look! How can Peter be friends with her?"

Ariel laughed, used to her best friend's jealousy of the caramel-haired girl. For a girl who hooked up with anyone but him, she was highly possessive of Peter. She giggled as Tink imitated Wendy's voice and sweet temper.

When she had her stomach full and her head pounding with the loud Pink Floyd song, she remembered she hadn't seen her boyfriend all night. She had texted him twice, but stopped, giving him the space. She hated even the possibility of being clingy, and with someone like Eric, she had to be careful. Otherwise he'd get sick of her easily. Stella was talking to some guy, and Ariel was tired of being the third wheel. She mouthed "bathroom" and Tink nodded, and threw her head back in laughter, as the guy tickled her side.

Ariel walked to the other side of the bar, trying to remember where the restrooms were. Confused, she followed the stairs, leaving the dark music behind, yet she was surprised to see Killian and Smee's apartment. She felt the curiosity pour through her veins, the adrenaline of venturing into the secrets of the mysterious Killian Jones, but she was nervous to explore the bachelor pad. She wondered which room was his, her feet were slow and silent as she crossed the kitchen and found a door with a stranger poster on it. It was an image of a turbulent sea, high waves closing in, she had seen him surfing so she guessed this was his. But this waves formed a dark void, a storm in the ocean. It pulled at the sides of the void and pulled a ship inside, it reminded her of the greek monster Charybdis, that threatened to swallow Oddysseus in its whirpool. Ariel wondered why Killian Jones wanted something like this in his door. Would it keep the intruders out and protect the secrets inside, or would it pull her in?

The door creaked as she opened it and stepped inside. It smelt fresh, with hints of leather and his cologne. The room was navy blue and sea green, the floor was a dark wood, the curtains were a lighter blue, it was like a sea at sunset. There were books about oceanography and bartending, books about sailing and snorkeling, even some about accounting. She saw combat boots and a leather jacket on the floor, and on a shelf there were some handcuffs. She blushed at the thought that followed and turned to leave. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw an old acoustic guitar in a corner.

She had had one too, but one of her sister's boyfriends broke it during a serenade. She missed the soft tunes, the feeling of the cords under her hands, the light weight of the guitar on her lap, but mostly she missed the afternoons she spent writing and singing. Would she dare? She knew guitars were highly personal, they were things of love and secrets, of long nights with no one else but the music, of dreams and whispered words. Would she borrow it just for a second and just remember what it felt like?

She took it, and turned to see the door. No one would know. She sat on his bed, her back to the door, and let the feeling traveling through her. The feeling of excitement, of intimacy, of reckless curiosity. The feeling of doing something forbidden, being somewhere she shouldn't be. But for the music, for this one time playing again, she would.

She started tentatively, like steps into waters she didn't know. She cleared her throat and started:

_"All I know is that you're so nice_  
_You're the nicest thing I've seen_  
_I wish that we could give it a go_  
_See if we could be something"_

Killian took the stairs two at a time, pissed at Ruby's drunken antic. She had been running her finger over his chest when she spilled her drink over him. He knew she was drunk, as she had giggled and whispered "Now you have to take it off" and leaned to kiss his chin. But he had backed up and called for Smee to cover him on the bar, now he was wet and cranky. He was about to open his room when he stopped suddenly. He heard a light voice and some music. Was someone in there?

_"I wish I was your favorite girl_  
_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_  
_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile_  
_I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style"_

The voice was soft and mellow, the lyrics tender and longing. He thought he heard a guitar and his heart started hammering in anger. He despised when customers came up to the apartment, but to come into his bedroom and play his guitar? He was seething, he would kick out the drunken idiot and he'll start locking his room from now on. Such audacity!

He's about to yank the door open and yell to the girl inside, when something shook him, like an electric current. The notes, the melody, how she sang, baring her soul. He felt he should realize something that was right in front of him. Something inside was telling him to _just listen._

_"I wish you couldn't figure me out_  
_But you always wanna know what I was about_  
_I wish you'd hold my hand_  
_When I was upset_  
_I wish you'd never forget_  
_The look on my face when we first met"_

"_Have we met?" _he wondered to himself. Has he met the girl who's singing? Has he heard her before? He leaned against the door, dissecting the song, the voice. There's melancholy in the lyrics, but her voice was yearning and waiting, hopeful. Yet, there's something trapped in the way she sings, something that spoke to him. Should he remember her? Should he know her? Why can't he just remember?

_"I wish you had a favourite beauty spot_  
_That you loved secretly_  
_'Cause it was on a hidden bit_  
_That nobody else could see_  
_Basically, I wish that you loved me_  
_I wish that you needed me_  
_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,_  
_Actually I meant three"_

He smiled at that last part. As the voice tugged on his heart strings, he put his hand on the door knob. He would find out who was singing. He shook his head, he was losing it, all these sleepless night and bad dreams were clouding his judgment. Whoever was singing, was just drunk probably.

_"I wish that without me your heart would break_  
_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_  
_I wish that without me you couldn't eat_  
_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep"_

_Those words_. He flinched, remember his dreams, the bags under his eyes that greeted him each morning, the tiredness of chasing a girl in a dream, never knowing her name, where she was going, or why his heart felt like it was being ripped out. Stupid dream girl, mermaid, whatever. _"Stop haunting me"_ he thought, and in a blast opened the door and cried:

"What are you even doing here?!"

"Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something" the song died in the girl's lips as she turned with fright. He regretted his harsh tone instantly, her eyes were huge with horror and she looked even paler than the moon.

Staring at his neighbor, Killian felt sick to his stomach about his hard words and the way the girl visibly started shaking as he walked inside his room. She dropped the guitar next to her and stood, tripping on her feet. He reached to steady her but she took a step back, like a scared child.

"_Well she's a child."_ he thought. Ariel was the youngest of Mr. Trion's seven daughters. But the sweet and shy 16 year old was very different from her sisters. She loved collecting and restoring old things, he'd seen her in the backyard painting old furniture and fixing old typewriters, she even volunteered at Mr. Gold's pawnshop during the weekends. He'd heard her sing during the mornings, while she was showered he presumed; her voice, now he recognized her as the owner of it, was like angels coming down from heaven. She loved walking her dog Flounder; he'd even noticed her trying to walk her dad's insufferable cat, Sebastian. But aside from being his neighbor, he didn't even know her. She was still his neighbor though, and he had been very rude.

"Look Ariel, I'm sorry. I thought you were some drunken girl sneaking into my room, waiting naked for me in bed. It's happened before." he chuckled. It hadn't, he'd just said to lighten the mood but she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, staring at him, unblinking, unmoving, stammering apologies and trying to see how to escape him.

"Please stop apologizing, it's ok. I just… I don't like customers coming up here."

"I got lost, I'm so sorry, please. I'm just leaving."

She tried to get past him, but he put his hands up, in a mock of surrender. Her eyes were tearing, she felt embarrassed and panicked, but he just wouldn't let her leave, damn it!

"Ariel, really it's ok. You're my neighbor, it's fine. Your voice is lovely, by the way. I didn't know you played the guitar."

She stopped shaking, and looked up to him. Her eyes were wide, shining under the shimmer of her tears, and the green bottomless of her stare pulled him in. He hadn't realized she had green eyes and not blue, like all her sisters. She was a pretty kid, big-eyed, rosy mouth and crazy curls. He saw some freckles in her nose. Had she said something? He payed attention again.

"Yeah, I had one. It's broken now. I'm really sorry. That was terrible, I don't know what possessed me to come here. Even worse, I played your guitar. Please, just, excuse me for that." she stuttered and he smirked. She swore her knees took a vacation right then, and she held the closet door to stop from falling in front of him.

"No harm, no foul. Really." he muttered with that velvet voice of his. She saw the danger, she understood what Tinker meant yesterday. He had this aura of seduction, like falling out of the sky in free fall. Even if he was inapproachable, you wanted to know what he had to say. You wanted to know his secrets. Well, she had learned his secrets, and now she felt bad for intruding in his room. Never again.

"Well, I'll go. Good bye Mr. Jones." she said awkwardly and tried for the door again, this time he let her pass. He gave her a feline smile; it reminded her of Sebastian toying with a mouse, before killing it. She shuddered at the thought. Ariel felt sure of one thing: she didn't want to get any closer to this dark man. Nothing good would come from that. As she ran for the stairs, she stopped for a second, hearing the guitar. He wouldn't sing out loud, like she did. But the song was the same. She quaked in her step. He was taunting her, mocking her even. She brushed a stray tear and ran down.

She didn't stop until she reach the parking lot. A furious Stella was yelling into her phone:

"Peter I don't know where she went. I can't go back to her house, if her sisters find out I lost her, we're both dead! What should I do?!"

"Tink," she called, her voice wobbly as her legs. She wanted to cry, she didn't know why though. Her best friend turned and let out a lord curse.

"She's here. Fuck it all, I'll kill her myself. Yeah yeah, I'll tell her. Bye Peter. Where the fuck have you been? You gave me a heart attack." but even as she said so, she hugged her tight and Ariel held back her tears. That was a story she wasn't sure she wanted to share. Stella waited for her answer, so she sighed and hugged her back.

"I'm fine. I ran into one of Eric's friends, you know how they are. He wouldn't let me leave until I did shots with him."

"Ugh, those assholes. Are you ok? I know you hate drinking."

Ariel looked back to the second floor of Neverland. She wondered if she was ok. Or why on earth did she feel so bad about what happened.

"Yeah. Let's go, I don't want my dad catching us outside."

They walked to the backyard, hoping to sneak past Sebastian's watch. But Ariel felt queasy. When she laid on her bed, her best friend yammering next to her about the guy she hooked up with tonight, she closed her eyes and prayed for rest. Prayed that blue eyes and a naughty smirk didn't haunt her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** A lot of insight in her feelings and thoughts, and now you know how much of an age difference there's between them. Did you like their first real interaction? Let me know, review please! Lots of love, Margo Alaska. Also, the song was "Nicest thing" by Kate Nash.


	3. Of musings and jealousy

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter sucks. Still, this goes to Madi (odetted99) who helped me when I had writer's block, thank you sweetie!

**Of musings and jealousy**

He strolled around park, the booths and games loud and cheerful. The small town was covered in celebration, and it was a good excuse to close the bar and take a walk, maybe buy some cotton candy. Smee was yammering about some girl he liked, and asking him if he'd double date with him. Killian sighed, he wasn't just a manwhore, you know? His time could be spent in other ways than with a girl under him. But what the hell, he'd double date just to make Smee happy.

They stopped in front a small stage. The redhead teens, Peter McBarrie and Ariel, were ushering small children on the stage, trying to get them in formation. She kneeled in front of a girl who was crying and pointing at her parents, probably scared of performing. Ariel whispered something and made grand gestures, pointing at the caramel apples and the girl smiled and hugged her. Arie lsmiled over her small head and the girl went to her place. When the kids were in line, she went to Peter, who caught her in an embrace. Killian smiled, she was good with kids, he didn't know that. She was a sweet kid after all, he still remembered the night he caught her in his room. She had looked about to throw herself over the window. But he had been just playing with her. Was she really that shy? Or did you she fear him so much?

"Let's watch this," he called to Smee, who was moving to the barbecue stand. His face was heartbroken and Killian rolled his eyes. "Fine, go dude. I'll catch you later."

The choir of small children started the very overused "Imagine" by John Lennon. He tried focusing on the children, but his eyes wandered to the petite redhead guiding them. He saw her next to the piano, played by McBarrie. Peter smiled up to her and she put her hand on his shoulder. Were they a couple, he wondered? That soured his mood. For a reason he couldn't put his finger on, even if the McBarrie kid was very polite and gleeful all the time, he didn't quite like him. But what the hell? He was just another kid in this town, he was past those years of teenage hate.

The kids finished the song and they ran to their teachers, pulling them to stage, ignoring Ariel's squeals to stay in line. The parents laughed and clapped as Peter took her hand and they bowed to the crowd. Her blush competed with her hair, she even lost her balance trying to get off the stage. _"Not a stage person, Ariel Trion,"_ he thought. She was dressed in a pale mint dress, and looked delicate in under the morning light; she'd barely reached his chin, he imagined.

The choir called her back stage and begged her to sing with them the next song, another Beatles tune. She stammered trying to squirm out of the hook, but they were unrelenting. Peter whispered something to her, and he saw her eyes flash with determination and fierceness. She slapped his arm away and he laughed and jogged to the piano. Interesting indeed. What was going on with the redhead boy and his little neighbor?

_"God, Killian. Get a life. Why do you care?"_ he scolded himself.

But when she started singing, the music flowing around the park, the wind rustling her hair as she closed her eyes, and held the hand of the kids next to her, he understood why. The voice, her voice, was unsettling something inside him. Like a month ago. She sang beautifully, like she meant to escape her body through her words, like she meant to become air and music notes, and be free. He understood that, that feeling of freedom, of leaving everything and just being, in the air, in the sea. Not anymore, but he thought he had known, somehow, somewhere.

She belted a high note and her face relaxed into a sweet smile, letting the music flow through her, she looked like a red rose opening to the first sun of the spring. He closed his eyes as well, listened, absorbing the bliss. He felt the waves of a gentle sea, the slippery soft bed of sand, and the sun tickling his eyelids. With her voice, he felt very far away.

Until a touch in his back brought him back.

"Hi there." this voice held a touch of innocence, the high breathy quality of it alluring but practiced, but the hand on his back didn't seem very innocent. The hand travelled up to his arm and rested on the crook of his elbow.

He turned to see the blonde cheerleader, hair in two ponytails, eyes glittery with excessive make up, mouth red and big. She smiled sweetly, but with that attire she was anything but sweet. She was sinful like a red apple.

"Hello Lolita." he smirked, but disentangled himself from her. Maybe he liked to flirt around, but with a kid? Not a chance. He stepped even back as she came closer, and he turned back to her best friend.

"She sings beautifully. Stella is it?"

She frowned at his words and the direction of his stare, and looked to Ariel, who was smiling, her face red as her hair, as the kids cheered for her and Peter laughed. She looked back to him.

"Indeed, though I don't believe we've properly met before." she remarked, and her smile was sweet like the cotton candy next to them.

"Nice to meet you, Bell. Rumor has it, you sing pretty nice too, why aren't you up there?"

"Oh, kids are not my thing. I have different interests than Ariel." she said as her eyes undressed him. He had to give it to her, she had guts and confidence. He laughed at her blatant examination. She smiled, happy to have his attention; but when she tried to grab his arm, he gave her a pat and moved to his side. This girl was a lawsuit waiting to happen really, and he was used to girls wanting his good looks and his charm. He was more than happy to give it, and many other things, to them, as long as they were legal. This cheerleader was just like a pixie, beautiful, but annoying nonetheless.

Peter was walking up them and he was holding Ariel's hand, forcing her to walk to them. Stella leaned against Killian and Peter glared at them, but his face changed quickly to a light smile.

"You came!" he beamed at her and for a second Stella's face brightened at his happiness. Until she leaned more against Killian and a smirk graced her red mouth.

"Killian wanted to listen the kids." she smiled delightfully at him, like she went where he went. Peter's face fell for a second until he schooled his face into an easy grin.

"Hello Mr. Jones" he said, the respectful tone laced with just the enough amount of sarcasm to convey a contained "fuck you" and for Ariel to giggle behind her hand. Killain's eyes went to her and her face turned pale, when before it had been a warm shade of pink; her eyes widened and her mouth lost her smile. She faked a cough and he smirked amused. Painfully shy until the very end, it seemed.

"Peter right? Nice to meet you." Killian's voice was filled with mockery and just a hint of despise, and the strength of their handshake rattled Stella off his arm. She huffed undignified and went to whisper to Ariel about gossips and so. The redhead couldn't seem to pay attention to her friend, stealing glances at the blue-eyed man. Peter and Killian talked nonsense about the weather and the activities, but Peter's hazel eyes didn't miss the way Ariel stammered and the all-knowing smirk that Jones gave her. _"What the fuck is going on?"_ he wondered and decided to question her later.

Her behavior was something he had never seen before. Ariel was never one to flirt with other guys since she was with Eric, well before Eric she didn't flirt at all either. Peter adored her in a way that was completely different from the way he felt about Tink, but just as intense. She was shy but curious, caring and loyal, self-sacrificing and compassionate; he didn't think a sweeter person existed in Storybrooke. Stella, bright, wonderful, loud and always demanding Stella Bell, his Tinkerbell, she was another matter altogether. Where Ariel was soft, Stella was tough; when Tink was uncaring, Ariel was soothing. He knew why she was how she was, the orphan had to learn to care for herself; while Ariel had a huge family and a dad who loved her more than all her sisters. That made her hard and hiding under the bubbly and drama-queen exterior of a blonde beauty. But whenever Tink gave him a hurtful comment or flirted with every single boy in high school, he felt the accustomed pain of a silent, unreciprocated love.

"Hey boys, let's move it. Ariel wants to see the book fair." Stella called and Peter gave him a look that said "Back off". He went to Stella and started tickling her, she squealed and squirmed and scowled, but eagerly jumped on his back, like he had planned. His face was so effortlessly happy, Killian pitied him. He knew puppy love when he saw it, but there wasn't anything puppy-like in Stella Bell. The girl was merciless and McBarrie probably didn't stand a chance.

Ariel was clumsily tried to catch up with them, but Killian sped up and moved to her side. She jumped at his presence and almost fell. He couldn't help it, he laughed at her.

"My lady?" he requested with an old accent, and offered her his arm. She was looking at him in way that made him regret his mockery. She looked offended and intrigued by his arm, but most of all, she looked hurt. She looked like his charade wounded her deeply, and his heart twisted painfully in his chest. Why did the little redhead make him feel such things?

"Come here," he beckoned, but she still hesitated. "Let's go see these books you wanted."

Her face went giddy and her eyes flashed him green. He thought he saw something more, an ocean hidden there, but she looked over to the books in the fair and he lost her then. Her hands graced the faded pages like soothing broken words and old wounds, her smile was gentle, a million thoughts hidden there in the shape of her coral lips. The vendor greeted her and she chatted amicably, discussing prices and old editions.

Killian searched between the books for anything remotely interesting, when he got to a poetry book. He opened it and passed the yellowy pages. Until he stopped in a word that he had come to scorn lately.

**Mermaid**

"I have the conviction that you don't exist

yet, I hear you every night

I invent you sometimes with my vanity

or my desolation or my drowsiness

of the infinite sea comes its astonishment

I hear it like a prayer and in spite all,

so convinced I am that you don't exist

that I await you in my dream for later."

He had his eyes closed to the memory of salty lips stolen in a moment of leaning over a boat's edge, bathed in waves and seafoam, of carmine shade and whispered promises. He visualized pale and smooth shoulders, delicate and warm under the sun, covered with freckles and kisses, and his hand mapping those freckles into oceans and trails. He could almost hear his name, dropping from her mouth like a long anticipated dream finally true, like a long searched for haven, like a reverence, or a moan. He felt the ghost tendrils of hair brushing over his face while the sea breeze rocked them into peaceful slumber. And from slumber he woke alone, and from daydreams he woke alone.

He strolled to Ariel and the vendor and paid the small book. She looked at him in shock, eyes searching for an explanation, but half her face was covered with her curls. _"I'll cure you of that shyness"_ he pledged silently.

"Page 14." he stated close to her ear, and dropped the book in her hand. She turned to him, but he was already walking away. She saw him say goodbye to Stella and Peter, and cross the park.

Confused and fearful to discover what his gift contained, she opened to the page he told her. She read devouring the richness of the poem, the beauty of the pictures, and the melancholy and longing hidden there. _"Who knew Killian Jones was one to gift poetry?_" she mused. But her thoughts turned bitter at the ridicule hidden there. He was probably playing her. Aside from a longing that spoke to her, there was nothing for her in a poem about mermaids and dreams. Nothing she wanted to unclose. Yet.

* * *

A/N: How perfect was that Benedetti poem for this story? I read it today and it was the perfect portrayal of Hook's feelings about his dreams. And no, just because he gave it to her it doesn't mean he remembers her. He just has feelings that he can't explain, but the pull is there, so he can't help himself from doing stuff like that. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	4. He makes you wild or just mildly free?

**He makes you wild or just mildly free?**

The fury of the slap was like thunder over the sea, and just like that storm her eyes were blazing, changing from sligthly hazel green to a deep, dark green, like old forests. She was flushed and shuddering, not from the cold spray of the waves that bathed them both. Oh no. She had the fury of the seven ocean's strength pulsing in her veins. How she loved him, but even more how he angered her. Her stubborn pirate.

His hand went to his cheek, touching the warmth of her slap as if making sure it happened, and his mouth curved into a lopsided grin. Oh, she made him want to throttle him. But even if he smiled, those unsettling sky eyes were cloudy, his determination carved metal-strong, like his hook. He would ally himself with the Queen of Hearts just to continue avenging his broken heart. Milah's crushed heart, more like it.

"This is madness. Don't expect me to wait for you every night on this beach while your days are spent next to that evil woman, plotting against the Dark One." she reprimanded, never once softening her eyes or her voice. He continued smiling, but this time a proud smile.

"Look at you facing me without fear. You've come a long way, little mermaid. Once upon a time you couldn't even let me touch you without swimming away immediately."

"Don't patronize me you self-serving bloody idiot. I'm not that little girl anymore and you don't fool me. You want to get yourself killed because you feel a heart for a heart would bring justice to Milah's death? Fine, have it your way. But I'm not going to wait for you in the end. I'm done here pirate." she fumed, while her heart shattered silently, invisibly.

Then his eyes changed, that manic, desperate pleading look they had once, long ago, used while being tied to a mast, looking at the one he loved being murdered in front of him. His eyes were like that now, shining aquamarine, transparent and loving, but uncertain and frenzied. It was that uncertainty what she couldn't take. He loved her, it was clear. But his love wasn't stronger than his vengeance.

And she loved him too much to watch him destroy himself and not do anything about it. She'd rather not have him, as much as it pierced her heart like a harpoon.

"Ariel… Love, please, no. Why would you do this?" he begged, trying to hold her, but she swam back. He stayed on the boat, and turned his eyes to the black waters beyond her. _"The ocean is strong,"_ Ariel told herself, _"The ocean doesn't back down. I'm the ocean, I can't let him pull me back. I'm the strength of the current and the hardness of the depths. I am strong."_

"This is your doing, my love. I can't wait anymore." she replied, and lost her strength just for a moment, when she caressed his cheek, his lips, never looking into his eyes. She didn't think she'd have the strength to leave him if she saw his eyes.

She turned and his pleas resounded over the water surrounding them, promises of love and devotion, explanations of unchangeable pasts, and broken words of the future. But she knew him, and her fate was certain, as was his.

"Wait! I'll stop!"

"Baby, mmmm. You smell good." a gruff voice said next to her ear and nuzzled her neck. She slept on her side, and the weight and hardness against her back was unfamiliar. A muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against said back.

She groaned, her head felt like it was splintered in half at being torn from the dream so suddenly. She opened her eyes in alarm and tried to pull away, she even opened her mouth to scream for her sisters. But a hand covered her lips and she muffled against it, fighting and terrified.

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend?" Eric chuckled and bit her earlobe.

Ariel went still, her heart still hammering against his other hand, which had traveled from her waist to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to settle down, breathing through her nose, feeling the pressure of his body surrounding her like a net. Blue eyes tormented her, just a memory of a dream that had her trashing around in her bed, before Eric had come to her.

Eric was feeling damn proud of his work surprising her. Andrina had let him, just before jumping in the car with her other sisters. They grinned at him and Alana had called: "Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" and winked. He had laughed, there wasn't much the Trion sisters wouldn't do, rumor has it. He was determined to find just how far his sweet-looking girlfriend would go.

When he got to her room, she was rolling around and mumbling. A painful moan escaped her and fuck him if it wasn't the sexiest sound he'd heard her make. Whenever he kissed her and touched her, she never made a sound and it bothered him. He went to the bed and uncovered her; she was wearing a tank top that had risen over while she moved, he could see the tender skin of her midriff, and her small breasts were spilling over the top's edge. Her pajama short showed her creamy legs, which he never got to see, because she always wore tights or jeans. His hand traveled over her legs and rested on her lower abdomen. She was small and soft, even her freckled skin enticed him. She smelled of vanilla and lavender and he couldn't wait to have a taste, so he climbed on the bed and woke her up.

Ariel had calmed down by now, but she felt warm and restricted, and she could feel the wet suction on her neck leaving yet another hickey.

"Eric what did I tell you about the hickeys!" she shrieked, but he bit her harder and then stopped. He laughed at her outrage and then moved over her, she was slow to part her legs, but he made her, pinching her hip and her thigh.

"Good," he kissed her nose, "morning," he kissed her cheek, "beautiful," he finished kissing her lips, and smiled at her, his eyes dilated. She tried smiling but quivered, worried of his intentions, considering she was lying almost naked under him. She had told him she wasn't ready for that yet, but she could feel his impatience. Literally, as she felt his erection pressing on her.

"Morning Eric. What a lovely surprise!" she beamed at him then, her voice saccharine and high. It has always annoyed him that she always called him Eric, never honey, love, babe, sweetie, baby. Nothing, always his name. It bothered him that she never seemed quite in love as he wanted her to be. He needed his girls swooning, and she hadn't quite fallen yet. But she would, he'd make sure of that.

He kissed her collarbone, the tops of her breast, there he inhaled softly. Delicate and sweet, just like her, he had to fix that already. He licked her belly button and she squeaked.

"What-t are you do-ing?!" she stammered and there was that ever present blush on her cheeks and neck. Eric wondered if it went over her breasts as well.

"Just playing" he snickered and bit lower of her belly button, but then her hand came to his chin and held him.

"Please stop," her voice was very soft, but earnest. He really wanted to pretend her hadn't heard her and see if he could make her squirm. He was tired of this frustration, of her inability to let go, he was tired of not fucking his girlfriend damn it!

He got off her and stood up, he went to the door and yanked it open. She heard the bathroom's sink open. She curled into herself, she hated the bitterness of this guilt, of disappointing him, of being torn between her desire to please him and her fear and discomfort over this situation. But above all, she hated this pressure. How could she explain him that she wasn't ready to have sex yet, that she wasn't comfortable enough with him to do that? He was always reproaching her that she wasn't sexier and more giving. She trembled with her remorse and her dread, unsure of what to do.

Eric came back and scowled at her back, but he sighed. This was supposed to be a good day for them. He went to the bed and sat, she turned to him and he saw her eyes redden, like she wanted to cry. He opened his arms and let her hug him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered

"I'm sorry too," he mumbled over her hair. "Tell you what. Get ready, we're going to the beach. Let's go have fun. No funny business I promise."

She smiled up to him and the sunlight coming over them, her eyes looked lighter, hazel and gold. Her hair was flaming browns, oranges and reds. Her mouth was deep pink, closer to crimson. He sighed. She was beautiful, like a painting, or a sunset. But how long would that be enough for him?

* * *

When they got to the beach, Eric saw a group of his friends and the cheerleaders playing volleyball. He kissed Ariel and went to them. She sat close to them, but safely enough so the ball wouldn't hit her. She took out the book Killian gave her, she was falling in love with this Benedetti. How could she not? She close her eyes and whispered the words to herself:

"_Your eyes are my spell__  
__against a cursed day__  
__I love you for your gaze__  
__that looks and plants the future."_

Blue eyes, stormy devastated aquamarine eyes appeared in front of her and she startled when the ball hit the sand close to her. No blue eyes, gray eyes, Eric's gray eyes were looking at her, smirking at her book. Her boyfriend threw the ball back to his teammates and kissed her again, he was extremely touchy today.

Meanwhile, the waves crashed and tumbled, but Killian loved when the ocean was like this. Stormy, angry, untameable. It made surfing all the more interesting and challenging. Salt water on his face, the breeze blowing his dark hair, the power of the sea holding his board up, twisting and turning, this was why he loved Storybrooke.

He had been surfing for a while now and he was getting hungry. He took his board and walked to the beach, stripping of the upper part of his suit. The sun felt good on his bare back, but his stomach was protesting. He meant to go back to Neverland when he saw a certain redhead petite girl. She was reading an old book and he smiled proudly. She had _his _book with her, good. He then noticed her attire and gasped.

She was wearing a one piece with side cuts, the turquoise enhancing the pearliness of her skin. The side cuts showed bits of that tantalizing white and her figure was curvy and luscious, even for her small stature. Her ruby hair was piled over her head into a ponytail. He had just thought how much beauty the ocean gave him when he surfed. But looking at Ariel with her burgundy hair and pale legs, she made the ocean a mere pond compared to her loveliness.

He scowled, angry, scared at himself and disappointed at his own thoughts. _"I need to get laid, all these hellish nights are taking their toll." _He turned to gather his things and was walking to his truck when the little redhead shocked him once more.

A lean, muscular dude with good looks came up to his pretty neighbor and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her and threw her over his shoulder. She was shrieking and he saw her drop his book on her towel, while the guy was walking towards the water. She squirmed yelled, begging to be put down, and he spanked her once, and a group of assholes whistled and called to them.

Killian was seething. He felt angry enough to pummel rock, he felt a tightness in his chest, the air lacking. How dare that idiot teenager mistreat someone like Ariel like that? How dare he ridicule her and touch her like that in front of everyone? He threw her to the water and she came up spluttering and shivering, her hair was a curtain over her face and clinged to the tops of her breasts. The asshole who threw her was laughing loudly with his friends and started running away from her as he saw her coming back to him. _"Good, serves you right, dickhead."_ Killian thought.

The douchebag stopped suddenly and caught her again, lifted her and she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him. He kissed her and Killian could almost see the blush that covered her upper chest, neck and face. Almost. But she didn't stop him and understanding was a bitter pill to swallow. _This_ was Ariel Trion's boyfriend, not Peter McBarrie.

Resentment was a hard truth to face. Why would the innocent, introverted, delightful Ariel be with someone like him? The muscles spoke loud enough, he was a jock definitely, but his actions were louder. This guy was in for the show and just interested in popping a certain redhead's cherry. The sexual frustration was there, in the way his hands roamed over her legs and back while he kissed her, devouring her mouth. Killian felt muscles tightened in fury at seeing her being manhandled, and the tension on her shoulders, like she wanted to pull away but didn't dare. "_Why are you letting him?" _he pondered to himself, and the defensiveness burned hard in his eyes.

Killian got in his truck, his stuff and board thrown carelessly on the back. He let out a shaky breath, staring out to the beach, and stayed on the embracing couple. He had let her down, and had his arms around her waist. Ariel was very small compared to him, and her height woke a fresh wave of protectiveness on Killian's heart.

"You have no right." he remarked and left. He never stopped to consider who he said those words to, the asshole on the beach, or himself.

* * *

A/N: I got a review that said that Ariel was too shy, hence too OOC. I just wanted to explain something about sexuality here. Ariel's sisters are the sirens of the Greek myths. They use their sensuality to lure men, hence their reputation as femme fatales. Ariel, on the other hand, is a mermaid of benevolent and kind nature, in love with a human. But our Ariel in Storybrooke doesn't remember who she is, hence the shyness. Will a little bit of help believing and fairy dust *wink wink* she'll find herself, but with time. Patience, little grasshoppers.

Oh and I had to change Eric's eyes, so they weren't like Killian's. Poem used: "I love you" by Mario Benedetti. Song title: "Accidental babies" by Damien Rice. Check it out.

Reviews are love :)


	5. Dirty little secrets

A/N: I got a review that said "I agree with Ariel being so shy. The curse worked to take away what made people strong. For Ariel, that was her curiosity and ability to be bold. It makes perfect sense." Whoever sent this, thank you so much, this chapter goes to you! And I'm sorry this is so short, it was written in haste!

**Dirty little secrets**

Killian was cleaning up and sorting the liquor bottles when he heard the front door bang against the wall.

"What the actual fuck, dickhead?!" he yelled, and the tall, scruffy man took off his aviators and looked at him with a grin.

"Is that the way you greet a friend, mate?" called the sheriff as he approached the bar owner. Killian smirked and clapped at his back.

"Yeah if said friend disappears for the past week. Where the hell have you been, Graham?"

"I've been busy, I got an assistant, Emma Swan, have you met her? Well, she's been feisty, there was a lot of work to do." Graham answered, but his smile was soft. _"Oh fuck, he likes the Swan girl"_ Killian pondered at his friend's passing look, but didn't tease him. His feelings were confusing enough for him, he didn't need to uncover his friend's baffling feelings as well.

Killian got two beers and they sat and talked about what had happened for the past week. Turns out the Emma Swan was no pushover and had easily made an enemy out of M&M. That was codename for Mayor Mills. Yeah, Killian knew about Graham's relationship with Regina. No judgments, he understood the appeal, she was a hot woman. But even if the MILF was powerful and sexy, and it clearly had a great advantage to fuck the mayor, there was always some darkness, some resignation in his face when Graham talked about her. Killian didn't get the subjugation that came upon his friend's eyes whenever he got a call from Regina. There were worse possible things than fucking a beautiful woman, right?

Talking about beautiful woman, well not a woman precisely, Stella Bell had become assiduous client of Neverland. The blond just wouldn't give up, she was not very good at taking no for answer. She came everyday after school, sometimes it was with the cheer squad and they giggled and ogled him for the entire time they were in the bar. Often it was with Peter Annoying McBarrie, and it was a dread to have to suffer Stella's flirting and Peter's warning stares. Killian would usually think: _"YOU do something bout it, idiot, it's not my fault you don't make a move on the girl"._ But it was the other times, when another redhead came with her that had Killian clenching his jaw and avoiding them like the plague.

Ariel Trion, soft spoken, bashful, eyes the color of fresh leaves, and such tiny hands. No one, not even the rain, had such small hands. Yes, the bane of his existence.

Why so? Well because he couldn't help but look at her and discover all these little details that had him enthralled. Like the way she would scrunch her nose when she laugh, or the amount of freckles scattered on her shoulders. He would notice the way she dressed, and how she favored vintage headbands, trying to hold back her mass of curls. He was particularly fond of the unrestrained hum she made when she doubted herself while ordering or when discussing with Tinkerbell. The sound was tender and veiled, so soft he barely missed it the first time he heard it, but afterwards he would search for it every time he could. She tilted her head to her left side whenever she was reading, and she usually caught her lip with her teeth and frown when the book was ending. He knew she was a vegetarian and that she was always scribbling lyrics on a notebook. She dranked pomegranate tea, which was very rare, and loved Granny's pecan pie. Her eyes changed from golden hazel that was closer to molten caramel, to light green like a fresh wave when he surfed, even to a dark green, like the ground of the forest in Storybrook covered in leaves. Her cheeks would redden basically a hundred times a day, he didn't know if it was because of him or because of her skin, but how he wanted to feel the warmth of that blush under his lips.

He hated her.

He laid awake on his bed, where she had once sang, and night after night he kept thinking about her. Why did she have a douchebag for a boyfriend? Why was she so shy? Why did she fear? Why did she sing so beautifully? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? And whenever he fell asleep, he would dream of his elusive mermaid, and he would wake up every day to do it all over again. It was madness.

"Hey man. You ok?" Graham asked him and Killian took a sip of his beer to unlock himself from his ponderings.

"Just spaced out for a moment."

"Who's the girl?" Graham inquired, his face indifferent and blank, but his eyes were laughing.

"Fuck off, asshole. There's no girl."

But fate was a bitch and right that second, the door opened and Stella and Ariel walked in. Stella was wearing a sorry excuse for shorts, the girl knew how to work her strong legs, but it was Ariel's baggy knitted sweater that caught Killian's eyes. Would this girl stop being so damn adorable? He trained his eyes to stay on the wall, on the bar, anywhere but on them. It was no use, Stella came to their table and said hi, she leaned in and whispered an invitation to a party on her house the next weekend.

"Sorry babe. I don't do high school parties." he dismissed her with a smirk and turned to his friend, who was eyeing the very long tanned legs of the cheerleader.

She pouted and begged in his ear, flicked her tongue for a second, pretending to wet her lips, but actually grazing his ear. Ballsy, he had to admit. But not enough to get him to suffer through a no-booze, pop music and dryhumping high school party.

"Hey Ariel, come here." he beckoned. He was cursing inside, he hadn't wanted to call her, but Stella was unrelenting and he didn't have time for this shit today. The redhead visibly shuddered when his attention, and Graham's, shifted from Stella to her. She bit her lip and took small steps towards them. She stood in front of their table and next to Stella. Killian sighed inside. The differences were as plain as the reasons why he was no good for her.

Ariel looked petite and soft next Stella's bold stare and attractive clothes. Even if the blonde was all confidence and sex appeal, Ariel's red curls, rose-colored mouth and downcast eyes intrigued him more. He realized he had just wanted to see her closer.

"Why don't you go to Stella's party on my behalf and have a great time for the both of us?" he proposed, his voice was enticing and playful and he knew he had her the minute she closed her eyes in pain. She was so easy to tease.

When she opened her eyes, Stella was looking at her with expectation and reproach, Graham with curiosity and Killian with burning blue-green eyes filled with naughtiness and satisfaction. She was furious. How dare he treat her like a stupid child? She knew what he was doing: mocking her and dodging Tink, all at once.

"I don't think so, Mr. Jones. You do it." she spit out and turned around and left. She sat on a table and scowled at the menu, waiting for her friend to go back. Graham chuckled quietly and coughed when Stella glared at him. Meanwhile, Killian was speechless. Where did his little redhead had the fire hidden?! He added that to the list of details he collected of her. He realized he had underestimated her and her shyness. She had him figured out, she might like his pretty looks alright, if her blush and wondering eyes suggested, but she was no brainless 16-year-old. She knew what he had tried to do and kicked his plans to the curb. He was actually proud of her. He made a choice then.

"You know what, Tinkerbell? I'll go. But I'm not bringing any booze. The sheriff here could arrest me."

Graham smirked and Stella beamed at them, she wrote down her address and left to her table practically bouncing. Killian looked back at his friend and tried to hide his admiration for a girl that was forbidden.

"Mate, have you ever wanted someone so much, but you know you would end up screwing her? And you were sure you didn't deserve to sully her?" Killian posed quietly, revealing a secret he hadn't planned on facing, especially not in front of his friend. Graham's eyes changed from happy to guilty and defeated. He looked haunted and very far away, but composed himself and smiled sadly.

"Sure." he answered only and stood up.

"What did you do?" Killian called as Graham was walking to the door. He looked at the table with the two teenage girls and turned back to Killian, his face was dejected and regretful.

"What else? The wrong thing."

Killian looked down on his beer and wondered if he would do the same. If he dared.

* * *

A/N: A bit of my favorite Cummings poem in this chapter, did you catch it?

Also, did all of you like Killian/Graham friendship? I HAD to include Graham, he's my absolute favorite, they're both badass, it was perfect sense that they would be friends! And come on! Just close your eyes and imagine the hotness of Jamie Dornan and Colin O'Donoghue! Dreamy sigh…

Review please and let me know if you liked Graham and what would you like to see him do in this fic!


	6. There's no smoke without fire

A/N: This week I got a review that said: "Only minor issue I have with this story is the age difference between Ariel and Killian." Thank you for reviewing and I wanted to explain this with the logic I used when I wrote this particular detail. Well and some of my personal history. When I was 15, I had my first boyfriend, he was 21. With every boyfriend I've had, there was an age difference of about 5-6 years. I like older guys, because I want someone more mature, more understanding, someone that has had the time to learn what it means like to care about someone else, not only themselves. This is why I don't see Ariel and Killian's age difference as an issue. And there are many other great things about a relationship like that, as there are obstacles, which maybe will see these two face *angst warning, considered yourselves prepared*. I said too much already haha, I'll stop now. On with the story!

* * *

**There's no smoke without fire****  
****Baby, baby you're a liar**

As Stella kept yammering about Killian going to the party, and Killian being so hot, and how she planned on hooking up with him that night, and how she needed moral support so she should come, Ariel picked on her grilled eggplant. It was Friday's lunch and everyone was buzzing about the incoming party tomorrow. Since there were no parents, Tink's parties were wild and long, lasting until the next morning. Booze was everywhere and well, let's just say Stella didn't care if her guests used the bedrooms.

"Hey Glitter Barbie, I heard the party is at your house tomorrow night," Eric said as he sat next to his girlfriend and made a face at her lunch. Stella's eyes went to her best friend and gave a hard stare.

_"Why did you tell him?!"_ that stare seemed to say.

"_I didn't, I swear, I know you hate him!"_ Ariel's eyes answered, first urgent and wide, and then a big eye roll to show she wasn't stupid, she knew her best friend and her boyfriend hated each other with passion.

"_I believe you, do you want me to invite him?"_ that was told with a softening of her blue eyes and the raising of her brow.

"_I'm not even going, remember?"_ said a shrug.

"_But you have to! I need you there!"_ answered pleading eyes and a big pout.

Ariel sighed out loud and her green eyes became softer. _"Maybe"_ she communicated, but turned to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Yeah, you can come if you want. Just don't puke all over the place, fucktard. Get a pair and learn to hold your liquor." Stella snarled and Eric's gray eyes flashed angrily. He was known for getting so trashed he had to be carried to his house. He looked with disgust at Ariel's eggplant and hummus and got up hastily.

"I can't eat in front of that shit. I'll grab a burger and see you later." he barked and left the table.

"What crawled up his ass?" Tink wondered and Ariel made a face, part grief, part anger.

"He's acting like that because I won't sleep with him," Ariel muttered and her friend gaped at her in shock. Her relationship was not something they discussed a lot, since Tinkerbell had hated him from the very beginning. Ariel wasn't sure why her best friend hated him so much, she assumed it was her possessiveness, Stella didn't like sharing her friends. But maybe there was something more than the natural antagonism between them, maybe Stella's judgment came from something Ariel didn't know and hence she hated him. Ariel realized then that even though he touched her like no one else did, they didn't know each other much. Did he know her favorite food, her favorite drink? Did he know her favorite singer? Did he know what scared her? Did he know what she wanted? Did he know her?

Stella was going on about not giving up her virginity just because he was pushing her, and he was a douchebag and an idiot and she didn't want him to be the guy she would remember whenever she thought about her first time. Ariel squealed in embarrassment.

"Tink, stop it! Someone could hear you!"

"I'll just cut their tongue if they hear, done? But seriously sweetie, don't do anything you'll regret later. This is not something you can get back." she warned her and Ariel's face fell. Why was this so difficult?

"Yeah, I'll be careful. Maybe I'll be ready with time." but her voice was weak and doubting.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Stella pleaded and Ariel gave her hand a squish. In that moment Peter sat next to them, and they got startled and went back to eating their lunches.

"What did I miss?" he added and eyed them suspiciously, seeing their guilty faces.

"Nothing!" they said in unison, and they finished their food in silence, with a skeptical Peter speculating what the hell happened before he got there.

* * *

"Flounder no! That's my phone, don't lick it! Bad boy!"

Her dog came to her and licked her leg instead; she patted his head absent-minded and tried to finish the song she was writing. Her phone hadn't stopped beeping during the entire afternoon and night, everyone seemed quite determined to make her go to the party. Stella had texted her every 5 minutes, begging for help decorating, asking her opinion on her clothes, showing her makeup, talking about Killian. Ariel loved her, but she was sick of everything. She was not going to going, period, she didn't care about the party, the alcohol and even less about Killian fucking Jones, ok!

Peter was implacable as well, he pleaded for her going, since he knew how much Stella wanted Killian. It broke her heart, it truly did, to see Peter so in love with Tink and her best friend being so blind, so purposely ignorant. But she couldn't stand a night of loud music, drunken dancing and basically public fucking. She didn't need the reminder of her virgin status, she had her boyfriend's looks for that.

Eric was already getting more on the drunk side and she hated when he got like that. He was trying to sext with her and basically she had no idea how to react. His texts were dirtier by the hour and she really didn't want to know he was dying to lick and bite her _there_! Her cheeks were flaming and his texts were coming non-stop, even when she had stopped answering him, because she really had no idea what to say to him. Like: _"Gee, thanks for the offer?"_ She didn't think so.

She was changing into her pajamas when she heard Killian's truck. She turned to the window holding her t-shirt against her chest, and she looked at the car. She knew he was going just to spite her, to mock her, because she had turned him down. He made her so incensed, with his easy charm, his predatory smile and his stupid, clear blue eyes like a waterfall. But at the same time, he had the gravitational pull of a sun, and she felt small and helpless against him. She had a satellite heart. She itched about getting closer to him, even if she dreaded it at the same time. He was infuriating, alluring, mysterious and even funny. He always had a snarky comment to answer everything.

She closed her drapes, shaking. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't going because of him. Well, him and Eric. But her boyfriend always appeared petty and immature compared to Killian's danger. Because Killian was like a fever, consuming and weakening, holding her, pulling, always pulling her in. A sun with sky eyes. She wanted to stay as far away as she could. Well no, the complete opposite. But she _needed_ to stay as far away as she could.

HE JUST GOT HERE. HE LOOKS SO HOT I WANNA RIP OFF HIS CLOTHES

Tink's message made her stomach clench and she felt dizzy with worry, and some anger. She didn't dare think why. She was worried about her friend. No, she knew Stella would be fine. She was worried about what would happen between them.

For a while her phone quieted, and she started watching "Sabrina" with Flounder and Sebastian. Yes, it was a Saturday night and she was at home watching a 50's movie with her cat. Yes, she loved every second of it. But when Sabrina was on the boat to Paris, she got a call.

"Hello?" she answered and immediately heard the earsplitting music and the yelling in the crowd.

"Ariel, you need to get here immediately. Something happened to Eric, he needs you, he's not well. Hurry!"

The call was cut when she heard glass breaking. She didn't recognize the voice and the number was private, but it left her worried. If something had happened to him, she needed to get there as soon as possible.

She changed into some yoga pants and a sweater and ran down her front door. She walked as fast as she could, since her sisters had left for the party in their cars.

When she got there, her friend's windows were pounding with the music and there were people everywhere, she barely managed to get in. She saw kegs all around and everyone was sweating and humping in the dance floor, she circled the crowd and went to the backyard. She walked in some cheerleaders playing strip poker with two of Eric's friends, she blushed and turned before they saw her and called her.

Ariel went to the kitchen and found Peter whispering to Wendy Darling's ear, and she had a dreamy look on her face. Oh my goodness, if Tinkerbell saw this, she would flip out!

If she didn't know better, she would think she had stepped into another dimension, because everything was chaos and Peter was hooking up with Wendy Darling in Tink's house! Ariel was more than freaking out, she was desperate to find her boyfriend, get him to the ER and leave. And where the hell were her best friend and Killian Jones?!

She knew that if she went upstairs she'd find more than a few unpleasant surprises, but she needed to find Eric. She climbed the stairs and was immediately shocked by the bowl filled with condoms in the coffee table. If Stella was having sex with Killian, Ariel was sure she would have a heart attack. Or another type of attack.

She really didn't want to open the doors, but she had to. What if Eric was passed out in one of the bedrooms? She had to check every single one.

When she had, she had watched more than enough about her classmates to scar her for life. The only room missing was Tink's own room, which she knew she locked to stop people from having sex on her bed.

But the tie on the door petrified Ariel.

There was someone in there. Having sex. And she _needed _to know if her friend had gotten what she wanted.

When she opened the door, shock left her cold and nauseous. Someone _was_ having sex. But it was not her best friend and the blue-eyed surfer.

She was shaken to see her boyfriend and some tanned brunette. He was fucking her doggy style and he was grunting with the effort. He was probably very drunk because he didn't even turn when she closed the door with a force she didn't know she possessed.

She stumbled to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet. She flushed it and lost her strength and sat on the floor in astonishment. She supposed she wanted to cry but couldn't do it.

Killian was tired of avoiding Stella's roaming hands, and he was especially dissatisfied that Ariel hadn't come to the party. He had been so certain she would, after all, it was her best friend's house and he saw her boyfriend before. He saw Peter too, but he was with a caramel-haired girl, not a redhead.

He didn't want to think about what his disappointment meant. Taking Graham's advice, he had adopted a policy concerning his small neighbor: don't question it, just go with it. It was starting to save him a lot of sleepless nights and headaches.

He found the downstairs bathroom completely filthy and decided to go upstairs. Stupid high school parties.

However, when he opened the door and found his little redhead there, he thanked every deity there was that he had come to the party. But as she looked up to him and promptly burst in tears and sobbed into her hands with raw hurting, he kneeled in front of her as fast he could and took one of her hands in his.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he requested urgently but she hiccupped and wept and couldn't utter a word. Her eyes were an ocean in the rain, bottomless green and stormy with devastation. He felt an electricity surge from her hand to his and he kissed her small hand, needing to feel her, to stop her tears. She quieted down for a moment and stopped shaking. Tears were still coming down her cheeks and he saw they painted wet trails over small, _so small_, freckles.

She leaned closer to him and he felt her breath fan over his face, and his own breath left him in a rush, Killian felt lightheaded and the expectation was a slow pain on his heart. He had never been so close to her and he discovered other details for his list. Her lashes were dark auburn, almost brown, and they curled enough to almost touch her eyebrows. Her upper lip had a dip in the center, like those 20's flapper girls. And she was currently looking at him like she was drowning and their shared breath was the only way to survive. That was his favorite detail.

Ariel buried her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and the moisture of her tears touched his skin like the spray of the ocean's tide. He closed his eyes, willing his memory to safeguard this moment for his lonely nights to come. He had just opened his mouth to speak when she put her hand on his chest, over his heart.

His heartbeat sped up and raced under his skin, answering her palm's calling, awakening after a lengthy sleep, like it had waited her for too long and now kicked to overdrive. He was so unsure of his reaction, he was rendered speechless.

"Killian," she mumbled, "get me out of here. _Please_."

"Hold on tight, love." he replied and picked her up. She clung to him and breathed against his neck, and he felt goose bumps on his lower abdomen.

They made it to his truck undisturbed and he set her down and opened the door. She was too small and the truck too high, so he had to give her a boost, holding her waist. He went to the driver's side and took a moment to calm himself. He looked up and the saw the moon high and white, like a ghost of a forgotten dream.

When he got inside, green eyes were empty and sunken. Her hand was scratching her neck, where he saw a fading bruise. He twisted towards her and pulled her hand away, she looked at him astounded and fearful. He gave her fingertips a tender kiss, and he massaged her shoulder on the side she had scratched. Her eyelids dropped and she softly bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me what happened, angel." he commanded, but she opened her eyes and stared right ahead. He was scared for her, but respected her silence.

He started the car and took her hand, and held it all the way to her house. When he got there, he was tense with apprehension, knowing he had to leave her like this. He couldn't. He didn't want to.

"Please stay with me," she said in a broken voice and held his hand tighter. He smiled some and nodded. Ariel let go of his hand and got out of the car, and he went behind her. The house was quiet, Mr. Trion was probably asleep and his other daughters were still at the party. Killian realized he had never been inside. He smiled as he saw pictures of the redheaded bunch on the wall and followed Ariel up the stairs.

Her room was not at all what he expected. He picture her a room of pastels and lots of books, since she was always reading. Hers was a not cutesy room, it was _madness_. There were things everywhere, collections of seashells, collections of postcards, collections of ribbons, collections of vintage hairpins, collections of basically every single thing possible. The room was light yellow and light blue, and her furniture was white, including her brass bed. He saw photos of her everywhere, with Tink, with Peter, with her dad, with her sisters, with her cat, with Flounder, singing on stage, even with her boyfriend.

When she saw him looking at the photos, she went to them and tore the one with her boyfriend. She ripped in small pieces and threw it to the trash can. On her bed there was a huge teddy bear holding a heart and she snatched it, she opened the window and out it went. _"It probably landed in Neverland's parking lot," _Killian thought, _"So this is what all is about. Her asshole boyfriend wounded her. I'm going to dismember that little shitty excuse of a man."_

"Ariel, look at me." he pleaded. Her face was blotchy and she had busted her lip with all the biting she was doing. He stroked her mouth millimeter by millimeter and cleaned away the blood; he outlined her lip and the small dip he had noticed before. When she breathed, he felt in his fingertips, in his heart, in bones; he felt _her _all around him in the room, bewitching him with her presence _._

Sea eyes were earnest, the moonlight was too soft to discern what she pleaded for, a lie, a kiss, a hug, he wasn't sure. He'd really give her, all that, anything she asked him, just to see her tears stop.

"I'm here if you want to talk." he promised her, trying to fill his mouth with words instead of her tears and lips. How he think such things in a moment like this, he couldn't possibly understand. But all the feelings of protectiveness and anger and worry were crowding his mind and all he could think of was: _"I care about her. I care about Ariel Trion."_

She started crying again but she didn't make a sound, she shuddered with the force of her pain. He realized he needed to let her do this. She needed the release.

Killian took her in his arms and sat on the bed, she shook so badly he tightened his arms around her to show her she would be ok, he would anchor her. He whispered everything and nothing into her hair, and he discovered another little treasure: her hair smelled like vanilla and lavender. She cried without a single uttered sob and he felt a second of déjà-vu before it passed.

He had no idea what time it was, he only knew of salty tears and shaky sighs and tremors so diminutive he kept marveling if he had imagined them. As he hummed and moved his hand in soothing circles over her back, her breath calmed down and came in soft pants. She had fallen asleep on him.

He chuckled to himself. That was definitely a first.

Not the sleeping girl on his arms, obviously. But the innocence of the falling asleep? Yes.

Killian stood, removing his hand from hers. She had taken it during her crying and would squeeze it sometimes, just to let him know she didn't want to talk. He brushed her curls from her face and felt his heart soar when she instinctually moved her cheek against his palm. He was leaning to kiss her forehead when he saw something interesting he hadn't noticed before. She wore a water lily gold necklace. He touched the tip of the flower, felt the déjà-vu stronger this time, and took a step back with alarm.

"_That's enough for one night,"_ he contemplated and left her room.

Attina was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water, downing some pills for her headache when she saw the good-looking as sin Killian Jones walk down the stairs and sneak out the front door, silent as a shadow.

"Oh motherfucking shit," she whispered. "Who won the bet?!"

* * *

A/N: Haha Attina and her sisters have a bet going on, to see who will be the first one to sleep with Killian and she thinks someone just won it!

I felt like I was writing Gossip Girl when I wrote this chapter, this was so much fun to write, even if our poor Ariel got her heart broken. But don't worry, Killian's there to fix it ;)

Please please review :) I'll give you cookies!


	7. I'm not calling you a liar

A/N: The reviews for the last chapter were simply amazing, thank you all! I really love when you review and it means the world. I'm sorry I hadn't updated yet, I had been so uninspired I couldn't write. So this isn't very good, but still. Here you go_._

**I'm not calling you a liar**

Killian feels her hands like claws, desperate, vindictive, even if he has only known the softness of her caresses, of her soothing fingers on his scars, both on his cheek and his heart. She clings to him, with the strength of the ocean pulling a strong tide into the ocean, only to crash against the ships, like if they only were leaves on the water. She starts pounding with her small fists against his chest, and he takes every wave like he's the one drowning, he can even taste the salt of her tears on his own lips.

"Why Killian, why why why why why?" she cries hopeless, over and over.

Her wails are the wind that torments the beaches, and he thinks he'll go mad with her pain, with her anguish. How can she hurt so much, how can someone take so much pain and don't shatter?

Her words are incoherent, her moans are the thunder over the seas, the storms on his own deck, the pain of nature's force. If there ever existed a sorrier sight, he doesn't phantom it to exist. She is the owner of betrayal's destruction and he was her executioner.

"You promised me! You promised me!" she throws back at his face and his arms tighten, trying to silence her. He can't take more of her words, of his actions. "You said you'd never hurt me!"

He moans finally, her heartbreak piercing over his well-constructed lies to himself and he crumbles. She falls with him and they lay on their knees in front of each other.

"I didn't do it! Angel, I didn't, it wasn't me!"

"You're a liar, Killian Jones!"

"No no no," he pleads and crawls towards her as she pushes him hard.

"You lied to me! You have always lied to me, from the very beginning!" she screams and the deserted beach answers her with a dozen echoes, fragile and pathetic reproductions of her voice. He covers his ears with a frantic silent cry towards the sky. "_Make it stop, make it stop, I didn't hurt her, I couldn't!"_

"Liar, thief." she splatters him with sand, and that caramel rain is the only warmth against the gray of the sky. Her voice rises high as the grains of sand. "You chose her! _Her_!"

"No, love, never, no!" he racks his brains, his heart, his soul, to see if there was any truth to her claimed. Had he betrayed her? Had he forsaken her for another woman? Had his true nature come afloat? Old truths never stay buried too long.

"I love _you!_" he promises and the sky finally breaks into heavy drops. The lie was too grave for the clouds to forgive, they weep openly at his infidelity. She looked at him in silence, the tension building with her resentment, until she screamed like a banshee.

"I loved you and you destroyed me! You took my heart and ripped it up! I loved you and you used me the whole time!

Killian woke up with a loud gasp. The sun painted orange waves in the blue walls and he imagined reddish curls trapping his arm, while he held a crying girl until she fell asleep. Fucking hell, what had been _that?_

"I hurt her, she's in pain, it's my fault, I betrayed her, I chose another," the thoughts flashes across his mind and he untangled himself from his sheets and stood in front of his window. The Trion house was quiet, he imagined the girls were still resting from the late party. Was the youngest redhead crying still, sleeping, hating him?

"Wait a second there, brain!," Killian realized, "It wasn't me! It was her boyfriend! I never hurt her!"

He sat on his bed, letting the sun trace patterns on his face, as he scratched his scruff and tried to the shake the guilt and pain of the dream and his displacement of feelings. If it had been just a dream and he had never hurt Ariel, why did he feel so bad? Why did he feel like he was stumbling in the dark of a truth right in front of his eyes?

He shrugged and got up. He wanted the soothing of the sea's force to get his mind off a tiny girl who hunted him. And another girl, a mermaid, who punished his dreams. Between the two, he was losing his head every night.

* * *

Ariel laid on her side, watching the photos in her wall, thinking about all she cared and why she cared. She had woken up reaching for ghost arms that held her last night, and a dark voice with a luscious Irish accent that promised things would be alright. He wasn't there.

But, no matter how kind and soothing Killian Jones had been last night, she couldn't get her mind off another guy. Her cheating scumbag, dirty pushing manwhore of a boyfriend. She was used to being left alone, ignored, especially underestimated. After all, she had six older sisters, all more beautiful, more fun and more extroverted than her. Her best friend was the most gorgeous blonde in high school, loud and the cheerleader captain, people _had _to look at her. Ariel was petite and her face was round and still held some sign of innocence. She got it. People didn't think she was much. She was _just a child._

She should have been suspicious when someone like Eric had waited so long for sex. He had fooled her, the way you fool a kid into trusting you and you end up destroying a small, delicate, innocent part inside. Why did he tell her he loved her, that he wanted to be her first? Why did he kiss her good morning every day before school? Why did he hold hands with her in the hallways? Why did he do all that and then cheated on her?

What was wrong with him?!

_"You should have slept with him. If you did, none of this would have happened,"_ a spiteful voice inside her mind said.

"No!" she whispered and she got up with mad strength. She scouted every inch of her room, looking for every single gift Eric had given her. She found cards, necklaces, photos, his football jersey, so many little things about him and their relationship. She went downstairs, mumbled a greeting to her sisters who were gossiping about the party, and got a huge plastic bag.

As she loaded all his crap into it, her cell phone rang.

"Come to the beach, I'm hangover and I need the sun to fry the alcohol off my body!" Stella said quietly, but Ariel could hear the waves and the seagulls. She was already there apparently.

"I'm not really in the mood, Tinkerbell."

Her friend stopped her yammering. She never called her Tinkerbell, always Tink or Stella, unless she was upset.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Her eyes watered involuntarily and Ariel covered the phone. She breathed deeply and blinked away tears.

"Nothing. I'll be there in 5." she answered, her voice barely there, and clicked off.

* * *

The sun was so high in the sky, her skin felt the prickling of a burning starting. She hid under a big hat, but the inches of skin that escaped the protection of the hat or the umbrella were starting to redden. She would look like a shrimp very soon. She didn't care.

Tinkerbell was in an itty bitty red bikini, her skin a light caramel, her hair a beautiful pile over her head as she sang softly and passed the pages of her magazine. Ariel wanted to ask her friend if she had seen her boyfriend go upstairs with her fellow cheerleader, or had she been too drunk with her tongue down Killian's throat to care. She scowled behind her Benedetti book. It wasn't Stella's fault. Eric did it all on his own.

She sighed, a frustrated but small sound and put down her book. She couldn't handle her own thoughts anymore.

"I'm going to the water," she stated and Tink made an approving sound. Ariel took off her sundress and cringed at her whiteness. She wished she would tan like her best friend. No such luck. She was as pale as a waterlily surrounded by leaves, in her forest green bikini.

The foam covered her toes as she walked alongside the water. Her skin was coated in sweat, and she craved the cooling of the water and the comforting forgetfulness of sinking far down into the ocean floor. She walked in, forcing her body forward, even as the waves threatened to pull her back to the beach. When the water reached past her waist, almost to her chest, she dived.

"_I loved you and you destroyed me! You took my heart and ripped it up! I loved you and you used me the whole time!" she screamed to him and turned back to the water, diving, swimming, pushing, feeling the weight of the rain against her back. She tried getting away from him as fast as she could, but the sea was treacherous and she could feel his hands almost grasping her feet. Stupid, useless human legs. All for him._

"_Love!" he yelled for her, but she dived again. She didn't want to hear his loves or his lies. He had done enough; she had believed he could change for too long. How many more times would he break her heart? How many more times would he sell her an idea of true love that he wasn't willing, able, to fulfill? _

_He finally caught her foot and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she trashed. _

"_No, no, no! You lied to me! You went to her instead! You don't love me, don't pretend it anymore! Let me go!" her screams were diluted in the thunder that split the sky. But he never let her go, he couldn't._

"_Ariel, please, don't do this! You have to believe when I say I love you and you alone!" _

"_Noooo!" she screamed and a wave sank them both._

Ariel came up spluttering salty water as she clung to a surf board. She had no idea what had been _that._

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing so deep? This part of the sea is dangerous!" Killian told her from top of the board she clang to. She made the mistake of looking up.

He was in trunks that hung dangerously low, even while sitting. His abdomen was flat and she could see the dark ink of a hidden tattoo on the side of his body. His skin was slightly tanned, stretched over muscles and pecs and deliciously strong arms. His hair was pulled back, wet and black, though the sun revealed bits of lighter shades in it, and his lips stretched into a smile. But, unlike every time they had seen each other, this smile was tender, welcoming. It was his smile from last night. _His smile for her._

She felt her face heating up because of her blunt inspection of his body, but he said nothing, smiling gently, waiting for her voice to finally come back. He offered his hand, and she felt prickles of déjà-vu travel through her. Maybe somewhere else, some other time, she had been on the water and he had offered her a hand. Maybe.

She took it, unthinking, just because of his fond smile and she squealed when he pulled her up, placing her in front of him in the board. Her back was against his chest and his hands on her waist, steadying her as the sea rocked them.

"Much better. This part isn't safe for swimming," he said, and she thanked the gods he couldn't see her beet-red face as she shivered from the contact of his warm chest. "Did you sleep well?"

Her blush felt about to burst. She was so embarrassed from that question. It felt way more intimate than it actually was.

"Yes. I really wanted to thank you for bringing me home last night."

He cleared his throat, an amused sound and she cringed. He definitely wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily.

"And staying with me. While I cried. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you. After all, you were at the party for fun, not a crying girl." she muttered, mortified and full of self-pity. He gave her side a squish and she let out a squeak. He chuckled.

"It was no inconvenience at all. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed very upset." he acknowledged. She breathed in relief. Apparently he was going to go _there_. "Have you talked to him?"

"_Crap"_, she thought.

"No," she whispered, and his hand went to her back, comforting her, just like last night. "I don't want to hear his voice."

She winced at her sudden revelation. _Seriously?!_ One night helping her and now Killian Jones was her best friend?! She trembled with chagrin. His hand was big, she could feel the weight of it on her shoulder. She moved her curls to the other side, tried to avoid him pulling her hair, but he softly took the hair back to where it had been.

"Close your eyes," he requested and she did. Ariel felt water pouring over her and those big hands on her hair. Killian untangled her strands, softly, patiently, as the sun dried the water on her face and her closed eyelids. He braided her hair and gave her neck a barely-there rub.

"All ready, we've tamed the beast." he teased and she smiled shyly. It was very untamable, she had to admit.

"Thank you Killian." she acknowledged, and he knew she meant about last night, not a silly braid.

"You're welcome, Ariel. Let's get you back to Tinkerbell, before she comes looking for you. I sure as hell can't take more stalking."

Her mouth opened in shock and she stared right ahead as a dead fish. He _didn't_ want Tink? Did it mean they didn't hook up last night? She pretended, lied, faked, did everything in her power to stop her mind going _there._ She was_ not _relieved. She wasn't. No sir.

They walked back to the beach in silence, but his eyes were on her, not the board, or her friend's ass, who was still reading her Cosmopolitan. He smiled goodbye, not once calling back to Tinkerbell. Ariel smiled privately. She didn't realized she hadn't thought about Eric since she went to the water.

Finally home, she was changing out of bikini when she got a text:

WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING ON THE BEACH WITH KILLIAN JONES?

* * *

A/N: CLIFFYYYYY *EVIL LAUGH* It had to end like this, otherwise I would have been too boring. So guys, who sent the text? Eric, Tink, Peter? Maybe one of her sisters? Review and hit me with your best shot!

Also, a little bit of Vampire Academy hidden in the dream. Love that series.

Singer of Water asked what did Peter and Tink lose when they came to Storybrooke. I think I'm not ready to tell you yet without spoiling some future angst ;) so you'll have to wait!


	8. We do what we need to be free

**A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews from the last time, you encourage me so much. I've been kinda down with this story and Hookriel in general. I really hope I can get my inspiration back and my excitement for this ship. I love this fic and I wish to continue it. On with the story.

* * *

**We do what we need to be free**

Ariel was nervously munching on some blueberries and playing with her water lily necklace. He told her he would get here as soon as he finished lunch with his family. Aside from his first text, he hadn't said much, he was that angry. She didn't know how she could explain this thing between her and the surfer. Killian Jones wasn't exactly explainable. Even herself, she didn't comprehend how or why he acted like that with her. How could she explain the way he held her, or the calluses in his hands whenever he rubbed her back? How could she explain the color of his eyes when he was teasing her or when he was thoughtful and gentle? How could she explain the difference between his easy grins and the soft, quite smile he gave her that night? Did she even understand him?

She sat on her bed and petted Sebastian, who seemed to notice her dark mood. He purred lightly and rubbed his head against her leg. Killian Jones. Killian Jones. Killian Jones. She repeated his name like a riddle, a desperate labyrinth she couldn't leave. His latest behavior was so much at odds with her preconception of him. She had always perceived him to be a so full of himself. He was teaseful and a downright flirt with everything with a skirt. He was a suave guy, who talked drinks and surfing and liked music and running (those mornings were ridiculously hot... she meant the weather damn it!). Snarky, attractive, tattoos, dark clothes, leather jackets, who was that man? And who was this man, the one who watched her sing with little children, who bought her a book of poetry, who carried her out of a drunken party, who let her cry on his delicious smelling John Varvatos shirt, who braided her hair?

She liked this man.

Sebastian turned his head to look at heart, his big yellow eyes squinting at her suspiciously like he could hear her thoughts. She bit her lip and shook her head, her hair loosening from her braid. His braid. Whatever. _"Stop that, Ariel Trion. You stop that right now,"_ she ordered herself. Plus, she had a lot of explaining to do and he was almost here. Sebastian jumped to the window and meowed at the car parking in front of her house.

She took a big breath and put the bowl on the bedside table. Her hands were shaking as she smoothed down her hair.

"Hey honey! Ariel didn't tell us you were coming. Want some ice cream?" Ariel heard Andrina greet him and she stood up. She sat down on the bed again. She stood and walked to the door. Should she come downstairs or wait for him?

She was walking around her bedroom in indecision when the door opened. She turned and her hand went to her necklace.

His eyes were clouded and blank and hers were wide and hesitant. They stared at each other without saying anything. He gave a disappointed sigh and sat on her bed. He grabbed some berries and lifted an eyebrow as she stood in front of him awkwardly.

"Well, start talking. What the fuck was that?"

"I… I'm not sure I can tell you… Something happened at Tink's party. I saw you… with _her_… as well." she whispered, looking at the window.

"You did? Oh… I thought you weren't going…" his voice trembled when he answered. He hadn't expected this turn of events.

"Why?" she questioned. A single word, a simple question.

"I just… I was tired. Of not having what I want."

She sat and took his hand. He looked at her, trying to pretend that hadn't cost him a lot.

"Oh Pete. I'm sorry. I didn't want to push you into telling me something you didn't want to. I know you love her, but she's too…" Ariel stopped herself. Tinkerbell was too what? Too selfish, too obsessed with Killian, too blind? What was blindness in the matters of love? What did we hide from ourselves, from our heart? What did they long for during lonely nights, during secret dreams?

He shook his head, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know. I love her still. But I just wanted someone." he confessed and sighed. His stare hardened when he remembered why he was here.

"You're stalling. What happened at the party? Ari, he's bad news, can't you see? He plays with Tink and you. And you have Eric. What about your boyfriend?"

She could sense her angry blush covering her neck. It was time to tell the truth to her best friend.

"I went to the party because I got a call saying Eric was hurt. When I got there, I couldn't find him so I went upstairs. He was fucking some cheerleader. I don't know her name," she acknowledged. Her voice was emotionless, but a few angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

He hugged her tightly and she let more tears flow, but it was not the same as with Killian. She had let her hurt pass. She was livid, honestly. The cheating, scumbag horndog had betrayed her trust, had stumped all over their relationship for a quick fuck.

"I was crying in the bathroom and Killian found me. He took me home and stayed with me. He was really nice, Peter. He just…"

She stopped. She didn't want to admit that. She didn't want to say out loud that being with Killian had made her feel better. She hadn't realized she had only fallen asleep because she knew he would watch over her.

"He was a gentleman and he was just checking up on me today," she finished lamely and let go of her friend.

Peter's face was solemn while he pondered on her revelation. She counted his freckles three times before he spoke again. His smile was sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry for what happened with Eric. I had no idea he was cheating on you. I would have told you if I knew. I promise."

His words woke something in her. Had Tink known? The girl had been a cheerleader, and she knew they gossiped during practices. Plus, Tink dated Eric's teammates all the time. Had this been going for a while and her best friend had hid it from her? She didn't dare torment herself more.

"You know I don't like him. He's cocky and arrogant and he thinks he can get any girl. I misinterpreted what I heard. I'm sorry A." he pleaded.

"Wait. What did you hear? Who told you?" she asked, but she saw the truth in the way he looked down and blushed. Tinkerbell. So, she _did _see them together at the beach then.

"What did she tell you?"

He winced.

"That you were stealing Killian from her. That you knew she liked him and you flirted with him nonetheless. That only because Eric treated you like his doormat, you wanted Killian's attention." he surrendered and looked away. She realized, past her own anger and hurt, how much it pained him to say so. Those words revealed how much Stella wanted Killian and that broke Peter's heart, she was sure.

She had no words for her friend's accusations. She wasn't like that! Killian sought her, always. She was only there, in his path, in the way of his mocking, mostly because of Tinkerbell actually. She felt her heart throb with her friend's jealousy. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Everything was such a mess. And she still had to break up with her boyfriend!

"Peter, how everything got so crazy?" she questioned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I have no idea. Storybrook is upside down lately."

Her phone rang and she went to it.

"Hey baby. I miss you. Can I go see you right now?" her boyfriend asked cheerfully.

She felt bile rise up her throat and dropped the phone. Peter looked alarmed at it and they heard Eric saying: "Babe, are you there? Ariel?"

"Pick it up," mouthed Peter. She took a steadying breath and did so.

"Eric, hi. Sorry. Yeah, come over. Sure, no I don't mind, we can go to Neverland. See ya."

She threw her phone to the bed and hugged herself. Peter went to her and put his arms around her.

"I should go. Don't let the bastard get away with this. Call me if you want me to come over afterwards," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Pete. I'll be fine."

When he had left, she went to the bed and just sat for a while. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. Later, she heard him honking and she stood up. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Small, freckled, green eyed, red hair. Was Ariel Trion a pushover?

Hell no.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is super short and there's no Killian, real life is crazy and I'm working so much. Haha none of you guessed right bbs! If someone had, I would have granted them any scene they had wanted me to write! Maybe next time!

Love you all and remember to review.


	9. Touch me and you'll burn

A/N: So I started checking my tumblr tag of hookriel and just trying to get me in the mood again. This is the result. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to tumblr user littleredhooker! Thank you for always reading my stuff!

* * *

**You think I'm not a goddess?**

**Touch me and you'll burn**

It was a slow Sunday night, most patrons were just eating and the loud environment came from family jokes and Whale's loud laughs. He was sitting with Ruby and the sultry brunette was eyeing him interested. Killian couldn't help but wonder what had gotten that pair together. For him the night was a slow one, de'd mix a cocktail or two, but he was pretty much just watching everyone eat.

Killian's mind kept wandering back to delicately ivory shoulders with a sparkling of freckles (What was it about those freckles?! He had never cared so much for freckles in his entire life), long and rebellious locks of reddish hair that looked strawberry blond when the sun shined very bright and dark auburn when wet. Hidden smiles and burning blushing cheeks, or cherry lips with a swift touch of a tongue. But he liked above all eyes like the sea, eyes like waves, sometimes sad and hushed waves, some riotous and deadly calm waves, some shy waves, but always free and strong, deep, pulling him under.

He was still thinking about the way it had felt to caress the curve of her waist while holding her on his board when she walked in. There was a fierce tilt of her chin and a passion in her eyes. Angry waves, good, he liked it when she was kissed by fire. But then he saw why her lips were stern and unsmiling.

Her boyfriend came after her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She hid her face against the crook of his neck, avoiding his searching lips, so he kissed the top of her head instead. Killian felt a vein in his neck pulsing and his biceps tensed preparing to beat the shit out of the idiot jock who brought tears to his little neighbor's eyes.

The waiter that was headed for their table startled as his boss put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll get that table," Killian grumbled. The kid stared hesitantly, surprised that his boss would take the order of a single table. That never happened. He shrugged and turned. It wasn't his place to argue with the owner.

Ariel was hiding behind her menu, pretending Eric's hand wasn't reaching her knee. Shudders went through her, of anger, of disgust, of barely-there control before she'd burst into a banshee, when she heard an Irish accent.

"Good evening, welcome to Neverland," Killian greeted but his eyes were frozen and reproaching.

"_Kill me now,"_ Ariel thought and managed a weak smile. Killian returned it, but there was an edge to his smile. Her heart jumped at that. Oh, how easily she had grown used to his tender smile, it hurt to see the change.

"Can we get some onion rings? I'd like a Coke and she'll have a raspberry iced tea," Eric requested.

"It's pomegranate actually. If you have any. Please," she said to Killian and squirmed under his scrutiny. His eyes looked almost black in the faint light of the restaurant, but it was his disappointment that darkened the irises. Blue eyes darkened to the point of a black hole, sucking her, consuming her very strength.

"_Why are you with him?"_ those eyes demanded of her.

"_I can't explain yet!"_ her green eyes pleaded back. _"Just don't look at me like that. Please Killian."_

His smile was like acid, cold and biting.

"Yeah, we have. I'll be right back with your drinks."

As silly as it was, Killian's leather-clad back felt like she was being left alone to face the sharks. Eric's smile was quite ferocious but she refused to acknowledge him. Should she wait for the food or should she confront him now?

"_Ariel, don't be an idiot. Who cares about the stupid onion rings?"_ she argued with herself. _"DO. IT. NOW."_

She'd take a softer approach before getting straight to the point.

"So how was the party?"

Her boyfriend frowned for a second but grinned easily. That grin infuriated her even more. How dare he boast on her face, thinking about his last hook up? How dare he?!

"Oh, you know. Same shit as every party. Barbie was hitting on our waiter."

"He's the owner actually," she countered. Her voice had lost her sweet edge and he recoiled, shocked.

"Whatever. Tinkerbell was dryhumping him on the dancefloor. Desperate bitch."

Another wave of pain covered her heart. Damn Killian Jones. Damn Eric. Damn every boy around her.

"Oh," she barely had time to say when Killian came with their drinks and the rings. She felt stupid. He had never said he hadn't seen Tinkerbell. She had assumed they hadn't hooked up. But they had danced together. She avoided his eyes then, resentful. He didn't get to judge her for being here with her boyfriend, when he had been at the party with Tinkerbell.

"Are you ready to order?" he inquired, the mask of politeness back in his eyes as blue as a twilight. She held his gaze and for a second, just the briefest of moments, his eyes were aquamarine blue, softer than before. She looked down again.

"I'll have a veggie burger please."

"I'll some fish and fries and crab legs." Eric told Killian and turned to hold his girlfriend's hand.

Killian stood by the table looking at the joined hands. Ariel's hand, her delicate, lovely, small like no one else's, looked trapped under his. He cleared his throat and left.

"_Who cares if the little redhead was with that asshole? Who fucking cares?"_ Her boyfriend could have her, he didn't give a shit. He literally didn't care at all about what happened to Ariel Trion. Whatever. She could go screw him if that's what she wanted. _"Go on, fuck him. Give in. He's been begging you for weeks. Be an idiot then."_

"So. Nothing interesting happened last night?" she pressed.

Eric's hand let go of hers and he stuffed his mouth with onion rings. The thought of kissing him after that made her slightly nauseous.

"Come on, Eric. There's gotta be some juicy gossip from the party."

His gray eyes bore deep into hers. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to intimidate her. She practically scoffed. _"Please, Killian Jones tried that already and he didn't make it. What makes you think you will?"_ she thought.

"You know," she continued, eyes like sharp emeralds, "The weirdest thing happened, though. I got a call saying you were not ok and I had to go see you."

"Who called you?" he said, turning serious. His grey eyes were stormy and his hands tensed on his glass. He wanted to know who had betrayed him, good. So did she.

"I don't know. The number was private."

"That's really weird. But your sisters took the car, so you didn't go, right?" he raised. His lips were greasy. He smirked, but it was a bluff. Even she, the worst poker player in the world, knew that.

She smiled a saccharine, false twisting of lips.

Killian was watching her from the bar and he stared intently at her pale crimson lips. He had never seen Ariel smile like that, so viciously. Fire in those lips, like in her hair. He liked it. He hoped it meant she wasn't taking his shit.

"That's ok. I walked."

Eric looked around the restaurant, twitching in his seat. He turned to the plate of onion rings, but he had eaten them all. Ariel thought of a sharks sensing blood on the water and smiled more wildly.

"I didn't see you there." he replied uncomfortable and stalling.

"Oh but I saw you. Upstairs."

Eric looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly. He just wouldn't give up it seemed. Boys his type didn't give up like that. They didn't get caught, they lied, they schemed, and they abused to get the girl to forgive them. Handsome boys, popular boys, rich boys, they wanted a free pass for every mistake they made, for every heart they broke.

"Baby, I love _you_. She threw herself at me, I didn't want to do it. I was drunk, you know how Tink says I'm a stupid drunk. She's right. Please, baby, please. Don't…"

"Here you go," Killian interrupted them as he put the plates in front of the bickering couple. Ariel shook with the force of her wrath and Eric's façade melted with the disruption. Killian turned to the small, shivering girl.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, the blackest blue eyes she had seen boring down in her soul, waiting for an answer. Hidden messages in his stare seemed to electrify the moment, but she shook her head and smiled at him, a severe smile. His was proud.

"I'll leave you then."

She pinned her boyfriend back with a stare of Medusa. He opened his mouth to lie once more but she stopped him.

"You've been pushing me to have sex with you for the past month. You made me feel like a complete useless idiot for not giving you what you want. I have felt guilty every single time you shoved your tongue in my mouth and I didn't like it. You're disrespectful, selfish, and abusive and I can't believe I have taken your shit for so long. If you so much as look at me again, I will rip your dick and feed it to my cat." she enunciated slowly, as if talking to a child, the rage of her speech silencing him.

She stood to leave, when his hand shot and pulled her back down. His face had lost all pretense of deceit and he was angry. He was like a small kid who didn't actually care about his toy but wouldn't let it go out of his sight.

"You leave when I say you leave. Now let me fucking explain this." he snarled, his handsome face changing into something terrifying. Not that she was scared, but she was alarmed. She hadn't expected him to react like this.

"You're a frigid bitch and I have needs. I had to get it somewhere else. But I love you and you have to forgive me because that's what love means. Now eat your shit." he ordered.

His hand was still on her arm, twisting, and her face screwed up in pain. Killian came to the table again. His face was a mask of deadly calm, but his eyes _were _black now, the fury hot and pulsing in a vein in his neck. She looked up to him with eyes that begged for an intervention.

"Is everything alright?" Killian demanded, but his eyes were on Eric's hand.

Eric scowled at him and all but spat:

"None of your business, waiter. Now go."

Killian smiled, a beautiful, lethal smile, like the moment before a lightening struck.

"This is my bar. I don't accept patrons abusing women. Get out now before I break your jaw." he told him civilly. Eric got up and stood in front of Killian, eyeing him closely.

"She's my girl. I talk to her the way I want." he yelled.

Ariel stood and grabbed Killian's arm, her eyes pleading to avoid the fight that was about to begin. He looked at her and shook his head, asking for forgiveness before breaking the punk's face. But that was when Eric saw Ariel's hand and he grabbed arm and yanked her. He pulled toward the door, as she let a sound of surprised hurting from the force of his hold.

Killian was at their side immediately and grabbed the hand that was on her arm and pried the fingers open. Eric's face transformed into a pained expression as Killian twisted the wrist. Killian looked back to the shocked girl and mouthed:

"Go to my room."

She turned and ran to the stairs. Killian pulled the teenager towards the door, tugged the door opened and pushed him out.

"If you ever lay a finger on Ariel again, I will skin you alive. That's a promise." he threatened and went back inside.

The restaurant seemed to pause, the environment heavy with expectation as he turned. He could give them a reassuring smile, but his concern was on the girl upstairs so he went to his room without making eye contact with anyone.

Ariel was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, her back against the headboard. She looked like a child, holding a blanket against her chest, eyes frantic as they turned to him. The soft smile was back and she seemed to relax some with that. She scuttled over as he sat on the bed and trapped her between the wall and the warmth of his body. His hand lay between them, open, inviting, the promise of comfort just there, in the rough fingers that had massaged her neck last night and braided her hair this morning. He felt the dainty contact of her hand approaching, laying next to his, the fingers curling and uncurling, uncertain, but there, succumbing. Her pinky finger grazed his wrist and the shivers traveled from her side of the bed to his. The night waited.

The intimacy of the moment was smothering them. They had touched before, with fewer clothes even. Why were they taking qualms about this now? Maybe it was the fact that he had publicly defended her and she had been hurt, very badly, but she was strong now. Maybe it was the fact that they had developed the closeness enough for her to climb on his bed without him being there, because she felt safer there. Maybe it was the fact he didn't want to lie to himself once more. But for now they remained quiet, their fingers separated by milliliters.

Minutes went by while the currents went from his skin to hers and then she turned to look at him. He looked at her and brushed away a tear.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

She nodded and curled into his chest, taking a shuddering breath and inhaling his scent.

"I just didn't expect him to grab me like that, that's all." she replied and he rested his chin on her head. His arms went around her and she tried remembering when they had come to this point, when they had allowed each other to touch so freely, without care, just because it felt so good.

He hummed slightly and she felt herself luring into sleepy tranquility.

"You deserve so much better, Ariel. You deserve someone who respects your decisions and doesn't want you only for your body. Someone who would never bruise your arms or call you names. Someone who cherishes you." he whispered and she buried her face closer to his heart.

She turned to him, eyes big love-crumbs.

"I know, Killian. For now, I just want to…" she hesitated and he smiled in encourage. "Not think about Eric. Just stay here."

When he walked her home at dawn, she wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

A/N: The titles is from a Margaret Atwood poem and it was my inspiration for Ariel's behavior in this chapter. I also hid another bit of E. E. Cummings in this chapter, did you catch it?

I'm actually very excited that I seemed to turn the juju back, with the help of my tumblr followers, so I'm pretty inspired for this story!

Reviews are love.


	10. Open your eyes

A/N: I'm sorry this took forever my beautiful readers. Real life is crazy, I have no idea why I decided to take 7 classes and 2 jobs. I hope you like what I have planned ahead ;)

* * *

**Open your eyes**

She didn't understand her own actions. You know, everything was just completely crazy. Her best friend wasn't talking to her, Peter had to sit between them during lunch and pretend the silence wasn't choking them all. She had broken up with her boyfriend, who would pass by her in the hallways with his hands on some other girl. Thanks to him, she was now sporting yellowish bruises on her arms, which she had to hide from her dad and sisters. But the cherry on top was Killian Jones.

Why? Well, because he wouldn't damn leave her mind, that's why! She was in class and she would start thinking about his chin and the scruff that covered it and she start wondering how it would feel against her own neck. The teacher had given her extra homework. When she was at lunch with Tinkerbell and Peter, and he would hug her or squeeze her hand in support, she could only remember the feel of Killian's hands massaging her neck the night of the party. Even Eric brought Killian to her mind. When he passed by her and she would get a hint of his cologne, she thought of how Killian's room smelled: leather, sea salt and sandalwood. Or how Killian himself smelled, when he carried her out Tink's house, when she cried against his neck on her bed, when she felt the warmth of his body on the surfboard.

It wasn't like she wasn't sad and exhausted by the pain of Eric's betrayal or that it was forgettable at all. She had mourned enough for her crushed trust and her ingenuity. She had cried and sobbed and thrown away all his things. But she had confronted him and had gained something back: courage, freedom, joy. She couldn't believe she had told him the things she had, but she was damn proud. Who was this Ariel who feared no one, not bruises, nor gossip, nor a boyfriend who sent threatening glares her way? She felt she could do anything, because she finally felt like herself.

So… Where did this leave her?

Day dreaming about Killian Jones apparently.

* * *

"_Who are you?", he called to the water. He knew his eyes weren't deceiving him, because no coral, no matter how orange or red or striking, shimmered like that. The water was dark green and turquoise, the sun played on it, teasing him with hints of the bottom of the ocean and what lurked there and that's how he saw her._

_He had known there would be women who lived in the water, he had heard the Lost Boys talk about it. They said the women, mermaids they were called, they were like statues or dreams, marble and pale, carved out of moon light on the ocean floor. They had upper bodies like the most luscious woman you could imagine, but their lower bodies were tails, of scales like gold and silver coins, in greens and blues and browns. But the boys had said it was their voices that made you dream. The luring notes were in your head, the songs were your every wish promised and true, and the tone was like a woman's hands traveling over your body, awakening your every desire. Mermaids were a miracle._

_And Killian needed one to forget Milah._

_He could see a ghost face hiding behind the algae. She was like a shadow or a butterfly, you knew she was there, but you wouldn't see her unless she wanted to show herself. He sat back on the boat and lied down, feigning sleep. But he let his hand on the water, like a hook for fishing._

_She bit._

_He hadn't known her hand would be soft like clouds, he had imagined a touch as sharp as scales or mushy like a rotting corpse in the bottom of the sea. She was tender, like a child holding your hand in fear. Her fingers grazed his once, twice, thrice, like a shy animal, testing the mercy of the human hand, fearing it would seize her or strike her. He let his finger twitch, answering with a promise: it's okay._

_He heard the ripples of the waves as a human head emerged from the water, he held himself back. He mustn't move, he had to let her come to him. _

_The boat shook. He felt her tail against the bottom of the boat. She was clinging to it. He felt a shadow over his face, he knew she was staring at him. He counted to 10. She wasn't leaving._

_His eyelids trembled and he opened his eyes slowly. His breath caught in his throat, she was a miracle. Rosy cheeks with a scattering of golden freckles, like a smarting of fairy dust on a clear morning sky, and full lips with a dip in the upper one, colored light cherry like an apple about to ripe. Her hair was wet wildfire, curls of auburn and brown and copper and strawberry blonde, with lashes of the same reddish color. But her eyes, those gained smile from him. Her eyes were large and wide, like those in a painting of a goddess or a sunset on the sea, they were green and bright with more gold. He chuckled to himself, he hadn't found a miracle, oh no, he had found a treasure._

_Her mouth opened but she stayed silent, so his hand grazed hers._

"_Who are you, little mermaid?" he asked._

"_My name is Ariel" she answered, quietly, like a wave, her voice caramel-warm and just as delicious. _

Killian woke up with a gasp. He closed his eyes but Ariel's face was still carved on the mermaid of his dreams. Pain refreshed every dream he had being having for months and shadows disappeared from the mystery mermaid. Ariel in the water, Ariel in his arms, Ariel kissing him, Ariel underneath him. His eyes opened and he stood from his bed. He went to his window and stared hard at his neighbor's house. Inside there was a 16 year old redhead with a voice of a mermaid. He felt sick.

She was a child, she was introverted and caring, she cried with abandon, she sang so beautifully. She was fucking 16 years old and Killian was dreaming of her. He was a sick bastard, he was worse than her ex boyfriend. But what felt worst was not the dreams, but the longing. He wanted all that.

BEACH TODAY?

He sent the text to Graham as soon as he could control himself. Graham knew all about secrets, and Killian needed advice.

CAN'T. EMMA FOUND OUT ABOUT REGINA.

Killian's eyes widened. Now that was an interesting development. He dialed his friend's number.

"What the fuck happened, mate?" he yelled into the phone, but the static was terrible. "Fuck I can't hear shit."

"I'm in the woods. I'm following a wolf." Graham answered.

Killian rolled his eyes. Now Graham had finally lost it. He waited patiently as he heard the twigs snapping and his friend's quiet breathing.

"Graham: Emma. Regina. Talk!" he demanded.

The sheriff then told him about Emma seeing him leave Regina's house, him kissing her, his visions of a wolf, which then appeared to him in real life.

"Gold said they were memories from a past life. Man, do you believe we could have been in another life? Somewhere else?" Graham prompted, but Killian knew he was just voicing his doubts out loud. Killian wondered exactly the same.

"I just feel weird, like there's something right in front of me but I can't see it. I think Gold might be right, I just have this fucking gut feeling. And I swear to god, the wolf is real"

"Mate, I actually called you to tell you about this dream with Ariel…" Killian started but Graham gasped.

"Fuck, dude, I saw it. Gotta go." he mumbled and hung up.

Killian was left staring at the wall, thinking about Gold's words. Memories? No fucking way.

* * *

When the night came, Killian was practically ready to kill someone. Graham hadn't called him back, just sent a text about seeing Mary Margaret and Henry and some shit about a huntsman. But none of that could help Killian with his visions of Ariel's mermaid body. He kept getting flashes of her in that other land. Of her surprising him on a deserted beach, of her singing to him for the first time, of her crying as he turned his back on her. He was going mad.

What he felt was wrong. Ariel was a child, she was in high school, and she was recently heartbroken. Killian thought with disgust of every small detail he had memorized of her. There was no denying it for him: he had been obsessed with her since he heard her playing his guitar. But that was so very wrong. He knew he was making a million mistakes just by remembering his dreams and feeling the phantom touches of her lips on his mouth and neck. He wanted her so badly, but he missed her too. It was like his dreams _were _truly memories, because he didn't think it was possible to miss something, someone, so desperately unless you had had it before. Was it possible?

He thought back to the first time he met Stella. He had thought of her as Lolita, forbidden, toxic. But Ariel didn't feel like that. She felt familiar, she was warmth and comfort and tenderness and wakefulness. She felt like haven. But he didn't think of her as banned, except for her age. He thought of her as a missing piece, yet he had no fucking clue why. He had no right to feel that way about her.

He recalled his dreams, but even if she was a missing piece, the puzzling memories were too scattered to make any sense. He acknowledged that those dreams showed him pain and ungratefulness and deceit. He wasn't the kindest man, not even in his dreams. He knew he didn't deserve someone light and delicate like Ariel. He would just crush her pureness. Still, her wholesomeness was partly what drew him to her. She soothed his aches, his darkness. She was calm where he was angry and unforgiving. She was tender where he was arrogant and vindictive. She was thoughtful where he was sarcastic and shallow. He wanted her goodness, her smiles, her songs, her hands, her eyes, he wanted her whole.

His stomach twisted in angry disappointment. _"Stop thinking that, you piece of shit asshole. You don't get to lay a single hand on her. She's a child, you don't get to touch her, you don't get to want her. Stop it", _his conscious yelled at him. Yet, no matter how loud his conscious got, his desires were louder. He had denied himself long enough.

He had to see her.

He got his leather jacket from the back of the cashier's chair and left a note for Smee. He jogged to the parking lot, which connected with the Trion's backyard.

"_Now what you dipshit?"_ he thought, but in that moment the door opened and Ariel's head appeared. Her dog went outside to pee.

"Oh Killian, hi!" she spoke and her voice was content and wondering. He went to the fence and stared intently at her. He made gestures for her to come closer. She grinned at him and went to his side.

"What is it?" she inquired, but he didn't give her time to ask for more. He pulled her over the fence and she squeaked in shock, hanging on to his neck.

He set her down and towered over her, staring into her eyes. His were shadowed like the dusky sky but she smiled. She felt safe, she no longer feared him. He smiled softly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, where secrets pooled.

"Can we talk?" he requested. She answered with a smirk, considered he had first grabbed her and then asked her.

"Sure. What's up?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, her eyes broadened. He had never been quite so obvious in his flirting; they both knew it happened, but to kiss her fingertips like this? This spoke of intimacy and care. Her smile wavered, and his disappeared altogether.

"What I'm about to tell you is crazy and wrong and I shouldn't say it, I shouldn't. But I'm losing my mind. I have struggled in vain, but my stupid thoughts will not be repressed. I have fought against my better judgment, Tinkerbell's expectations, our age difference. But I can't torture myself any longer. I am willing to put aside all that because I have to tell you…"

His speech was interrupted with his phone ringing. He looked regrettably at her pale face, and answered the call.

"Yes?"

Ruby sobbed into Killian's ear. She was frantic, couldn't get words out, kept mumbling about Emma calling an ambulance and something.

"Ruby calm down. What happened?"

"_He's dead, Killian. Graham is dead."_

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how much I suffered writing that ending.

Also, I thought: "If Killian is going to confess, he might as well do it Darcy style".

Review and let me know if you hate me for making you wait so long!


	11. Lie with me and just forget the world

A/N: This is dedicated to Natalia, captainhooklover, who always makes me laugh with her reactions to this fic, she's great and you should check out her stories too!

* * *

**Lie with me and just forget the world**

"_Such striking face shouldn't hold the light of the moon like that."_

"_Nor his eyes should look so void. They're lovelier when fiery and amused."_

"_I don't even think he's breathing."_

"_What can I say? What can I do?"_

Ariel's thoughts went through her mind a mile per second, she felt dizzy with his statuesque silence. He had just hanged up, but his eyes had broken down with the kind of grief you only saw in accidents or funerals. He was unmoving, and where his hand clenched hers, she felt the tremors of his feelings and the iciness of his heart. Something was so very wrong with Killian Jones right now.

"Killian," she whispered and his head turned towards her, but he didn't see her, couldn't see her, his eyes went right through her, even as his face was aimed towards her.

"Killian," she repeated, stronger this time. "What happened?"

His mouth twitched in a completely out of order way, and his lips were hard, unsmiling. His face looked toward the moon, the night, avoiding her. He let go of her hand and stepped back.

"Killian…" she pleaded, eyes unblinking, searching his, needing desperately to comfort him, to offer him what he had so willingly giving to her.

It wasn't until she stood in tiptoes, pulled his face down to her and held him there, their breaths mingling and shimmering in the moonlight, eyes locked and deep, that he recognized her in front of him.

"Oh baby…" he whispered and held her so close, there was no air between them, she saw nothing more than the blackness of his t-shirt and she inhaled him deeply. He was shuddering, heartbroken ghosts of sobs wrecking through him without actually happening. But the grief was there, palpable in the strength of his hands pushing her back, pushing her against him, trying to delete everything that wasn't the feel of her hugging him tightly.

He kept whispering her name, over and over, mantra-like, his voice was scratchy and rough, but the way his tongue rolled over her syllables, it was like her presence was keeping him together. She feared then what would happen if she let go of his arms.

"Killian," she tried, but he shook his head.

"Not yet, not yet." he begged and she relented. She caressed his back in soothing circles, but those fine muscles of him were tense as steel. He never let a quivering breath, not even a moan, nothing at all.

"I can't talk about this here," he conceded finally. "Let's go to the beach."

His arms released her, and she stumbled back. His eyes were haunted and weak, even if their color was indigo blue. But it was not the color that scared her; it was the lack of shine, the immutability of his stare that made her decide to go with him. Even when she was terrified, he just looked so broken down, so shaky.

"Ok, but let me drive," she pleaded. He smirked, a pale ghost of his real smirk, but a slightly amused one nonetheless.

"No sweetheart. No one drives my car but me," she started protesting when he covered her lips with a silencing finger. "We'll walk."

"Wait here, I need a sweater." she said. But as she turned, his hand took hers. Softly, like water catching her unprepared. His thumb graced her knuckles and she waited to see why he had stopped her.

He took off his sweater, this time a gray leather jacket. She wanted to tease him about his fixation with leather but now wasn't the time. He took a step behind her, to put it on her.

"My lady?" he teased, but his voice was hollow. She was without words to comfort him. She didn't know what to do to make him feel better.

She turned back and let him put the jacket on her. They began walking towards the beach, but his steps were uneasy, his jaw hard. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He looked surprised at her, but for a second there was the warmth of gratitude in his eyes. It vanished quickly enough. But he didn't let her go.

They walked in silence all the way.

When they got there, Killian plopped down on the cold sand and rested on his elbows. She sat down a few inches away from her, expecting to be hugged again. But his hand laid between them, the familiarity of the position striking them both as funny, because they sniggered, but didn't move closer.

"Of all the cocksucker moves," Killian started, but he stopped to laugh some more. His laugh was like glass shards and she didn't laugh with him, just turned to face him as he laughed without humor.

"He couldn't have picked a worst time," Killian said, and Ariel frowned. He wasn't making any sense at all.

"He rambles for weeks about how much he likes Emma and he hates Regina and it's a mess, but he goes and finds a fucking wolf in the fucking forest." he turned to her now and catched a curl from her forehead. "Who even finds a wolf in Storybrooke?"

"I mean, fine, whatever dude, go do whatever you want." Killian's eyes were trained on the moon, unwavering, but his voice rose.

"But the asshole just had to drop dead the minute I want to tell you the truth. Fucking idiot. I can't believe he did that."

Ariel moved her hand to his cheek and he froze. He froze like she was a grenade over his heart and he couldn't take it.

"Who died Killian?" she requested. The waves roared then, sorrowful.

He remained silent for many waves more. Silent as the beach around them, silent as the moon shining on her freckles.

"Graham. My best mate." he grunted and looked over to the sea.

Her fingertips ghosted over his scar and he shuddered.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I'm so sorry he's gone." she answered kindly.

He went cold and unmoving like marble again, but she wouldn't let him. He had showed her he needed her and she wouldn't let him shut her out again. He wanted warmth and caring to feel human again.

So, she moved the few inches next to him and laid unmoving in front of him, the sand scratching her knees as she waited.

"Look at me." he didn't though, so she grabbed his face delicately and forced him to look at her. Indigo eyes flashed.

"I'm here. It will be ok. I'm here, do you remember? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I'm sorry Killian. I'm sorry. I'm here," she whispered, feverish, almost pleading and he pulled her to his lap and crushed her in an embrace. He rocked her softly, as if he were comforting her, as if she was the one who wanted to cry, as if they were in her bedroom, nights ago.

But they weren't, and everything was bloody wrong and he didn't want to feel like this. But she was here, cooling a burn inside him, calming his hurting.

She could feel the waves of pain rolling off him as they shivered with the sea breeze and she absentmindedly dropped a kiss on his forehead. His rocking stopped. Ariel grimaced. Maybe that had been a mistake.

She sank further into his lap, coming face to face with him. Her lips were a pearly blush with the coldness of the night and she bit one in fear. He knew she tended to that when she was nervous and didn't want to speak out. Her nose was small like a rose bottom. Everything about her seemed to be small compared to him.

Her eyes were fraught, the same yellow-green from the night of the party. The same desperation for oblivion. He couldn't take it, not tonight.

She felt his scruff first, as his mouth slowly descended on hers, his chin rested over her chin and he tickled her without meaning to. His lips gently wrapped over her lower, teasing her, until she opened her mouth.

_"He's kissing me! Killian Jones is freaking kissing me!"_ something kept screaming in her mind, but it was easily hushed by the rush of blush going everywhere but to her brain. His tongue was soft, enthralling, guiding her deeper to him. He sucked on her tongue and she shook with the delicious sensation.

It wasn't until she bit him tenderly, that they felt it. The ripple of magic.

"_I'm sorry little mermaid. I know it was incredibly brave, but I didn't ask you to. I can't take you with me." he said apologetically, ._

_She gasped in fury. She went through hell to get this legs and he didn't want her. He had never wanted her. He was a liar, they had been all right about him. She shouldn't have trust a pirate._

"_Coward!" she screamed and trashed in his arms. "You bloody coward. Ever since I met you I knew you were a coward. I knew you were hiding something from me."_

_He crushed her in his arms and her breath left her. But her anger just boiled._

"_I hate you! I hate you! Let me go! I can't stand the sight of your face anymore!" she bellowed._

"_Will you just shut the fuck up?!" he roared back and covered her mouth softly, at odds with his irate voice and his indifference. His tongue coaxed her lips open and she wanted to cry at the emotion. She had waited so long for him to love her._

_She bit him gently, hating herself for loving him, even then, when he moaned surprised._

Killian broke the kiss and stared shocked into her wide eyes.

"_It's true,"_ he thought.

* * *

A/N: Was this terrible? I had it all in my mind, how the kiss would go and everything and I think I didn't doe it justice. Let me know and review please.


	12. Love and death walk hand in hand

**Love and death walk hand in hand**

The scent of his skin was chasing her across the soft sheets. It was early dawn, her eyelids heavy with the night's weight on her heart and her lips, his touch still ghosting over her, but he was next to her, tempting her. Ariel's lips turned into a sleepy grin. Bothersome, beautiful, blue-eyed stubborn man.

Killian stretched his arm into the wide open space of his bed and her hand was almost there, almost there for his fingers to grasp. The mermaid of his dreams. He wished he hadn't tasted her, he wished he hadn't given in. Because it had been his doom, now every passing of air on his lips was not her, and he only wanted her. Only needed her. Fiery, flawless, pale, delicate in his bed.

Ariel sighed, taking his scent over her like a blanket, unmoving. Maybe if she froze, if she stayed forever in this bed, he'd be with her forever, every night, no exceptions. His scent on her, his lips on her, his warmth on her.

Killian could almost hear her humming, her lullaby painting kisses on his back, dancing on his skin, gentle and calm. If every night would be like this, from now he'd live for the night. He'd feed on the night and the moment when she would linger on him.

There were no dreams for them that night. Not after the beach, not after the kiss. Especially not after the truth.

"_It's true_", his own voice whispered inside his head in the death of the dawn and he woke up startled, reaching out for her. _Sunlight_ pouring across his skin, his shadow flat on the wall. The dawn was breaking the bones of his heart like twigs. But Ariel was nowhere in sight.

Of course she wasn't. She was 16 years old. She was in her home, her bed, alone. As it should be. But damn if he hadn't wished he could have hold her last night, after he realized who she really was. Who he was, as well.

But the second he remember this revelation his heart shrank, deep, weak inside his chest. The weight of the grief swallowed him whole, as he realized he couldn't tell Graham what happened with Ariel, he wouldn't talk to him ever again. His best friend had died because of that revelation of the truth, of something before them, another life. Killian didn't know how, he just knew it was no coincidence that Graham died the same day he realized there was something going in Storybrooke. Some fucked shit was happening here and if his friend had died, it was his duty to find out why he had been killed to protect the secrets of this town.

"I owe you, mate, I'll find out, I promise." he promised and got up, his body exhausted.

He had a funeral to attend.

* * *

He saw lavender shadows underneath her eyes and hated himself for that. He saw the ripeness of long kissed cherry lips and hated himself even more. Until she looked up to him and the hint of shyness made her eyes golden-green like leaves changing into autumn. She stood hesitantly on her backyard, waiting for him. As soon as her eyes posed on him, she extended her hand. His tender, giving mermaid, ready to be there for him.

"Did everyone leave already?" he asked from a few meters away from her.

"It was quite difficult to make up an excuse to stay behind, but yes." she answered, her voice wavering but giddy.

"Good," he stated as he approached and put his hand on the back of her head.

To kiss her only felt natural to him, he needed the comfort of her lips to feel like the world wasn't sinking in. He was confused, exhausted, sad and paranoid and right now the only thing he truly knew and was preventing him from ripping apart someone was the delicate fiery-haired girl standing in front of him.

The seconds it took for him to pull her mouth to him were questions asked with silence and millimeters: "Is this ok? Can I kiss you? Are you mad about last night?"

Her answers were the glazing of her eyes, the hitching of her breath and the wetting of her lips. He smiled for a second before he buried his smile on her lips, on her breath, on her tongue that got caught between them as it had peeked to wet her lips. The pressure of her lips against his made everything technicolor again. Last night wasn't some dream with a faceless mermaid, or a stolen kiss with an innocent girl. This was real, from lives and lives ago, she was his real. His.

With the touch of his tongue on hers, she broke away from him, the puffs of exhilarated breath over his mouth and her eyes were wide and wary. Too much, too soon. His fingers went to her cheekbones, tracing poems on her rosy skin, testing the heat of her blood underneath.

"I… I… I'm sorry, Killian." she stammered and looked away, but he held her gently against his chest.

"Don't do this out of obligation. My best mate died, I'm fine. I don't want your pity or your sense of responsibility. I want you, freely given. I want your kisses without tasting of fear. I want to learn the language of your lips and the taste of your every breath. But not out of pity, Ariel." he whispered reverently.

Her face bloomed harder with blush and she hid into his chest and he tensed, waiting for answer.

"Baby come out here, don't you have anything to say?" he prodded, but she shook her head and he sighed.

"I'm trying to get over the fact that someone like you would want something like that with me," she mumbled. He chuckled with amusement and abandon, only she could see things like that.

He stepped back and tilted her chin upwards, her eyes were the clearest green he'd ever seen and her cheeks were rosy and freckled. She gnawed on her lower lip and tried holding up his gaze, but he could see the struggle, the pull of different desires inside her, trying to hide from him. He caressed her cheekbones before resting his forehead on hers.

"I want much more, beautiful. I want you, just you, for as long as you'll have me." he whispered and she smiled happily, but pulled her head down, hiding the grin. He stepped back and looked around. The street was deserted but he knew he should be more careful. She was still so young and people would react badly to seeing them together.

"So how are we going to do it?" she asked and he took her hand and pulled towards his restaurant. He opened the door of his car for her and she climbed in (he had to help her up).

"We'll sit on the back and when the mass finishes, you'll wait for me on the cherry tree behind the chapel. Is that ok?"

She nodded and took his hand and held it between hers. Though she was looking out the window, he knew she wanted him to feel her strength, for him to take it if he needed it, and that made him cherish her even more. He was grateful for her kindness, for her acceptance of him, even when things had changed so drastically in a short amount of time.

* * *

Her thigh grazed his during the whole hour of the mass and he was grateful. The thick scent of the lilies and the high-pitches songs were giving him a headache. If she wasn't there anchoring him, reminding him of the truth, he would have left.

Graham wouldn't have liked it. He would have hated it, really. He would have liked to being buried in the woods, growing strong next to the oak trees, feeding life, carrying life on, the air of the air of the tree tops and the wilderness all around him. The stuffy atmosphere of the church was not for his friend.

Regina's face was impassive and blank, polite but not betraying any emotion or pain. She looked… bored. And Killian's blood boiled with that. He didn't expect her to show any emotions, after all, their relationship had been secret. But she was not affected at all. Graham had been completely disposable and that made Killian's knuckles tense, ready to smash something. Would he be the only one who'd miss the sheriff?

Well, that's wasn't true. He saw Emma Swan shuddering with the force of her control. The blonde looked straight ahead, her beautiful face carved out of marble. But while Regina's face was empty, Emma's showed deep scars of sorrow, of a past when she was used to being left behind. Her sadness was plain and heartbrokenly evident. Killian felt sorry for her and Graham. They had had so little time.

That made him think of Ariel.

Her eyes too were unmoving, fixed on Graham's casket and her hand was on the space between their chairs. He felt the dainty warmness of her hand on the air next to his hand. His friend's passing had been a wakeup call for him, for the reality. He didn't want regrets, her understood the risks, the consequences they would face. But she was his, in other lives and in this, he was bewitched by her every detail, the soothing cadence of her voice, the wild mass of her hard, the hidden fire in her temper and her eyes, drinking him in with shyness or kindness.

She was his and fuck the world if anyone tried taking her from him.

* * *

The church's bells echoed on the town, but on the beach the only orchestra was the waves. Her small hand was finally in his and in his other hand was a beer. He had brought her a pomegranate iced tea, her favorite. She was trying to juggle the tea and her shoes.

"Leave them, baby." he told her. She dropped the shoes and he pulled her forward.

When the sea foam covered their feet, the sharpness of the cold water made her do a little dance, trying to acclimate to it. He chuckled softly and that got her attention, but he was staring into the horizon. He took a swig of his beer. The sun was tame and the sea sparkled with blues and greens, the golden honeyed sand soft and pulling them in, sinking them.

"We used to surf every weekend. He hated it first, until I started bringing the beer." his voice was laughing and his eyes were soft. She turned to him and smiled. "He loved the forest more, he had insisted we went hiking. I wished we had."

Her smile broke slowly and her hand tightened. He looked straight ahead and gulped down more beer.

"We meet when I had an accident. I crashed my Harley, a damn fine beauty she was, and it was absolutely trashed. When the sheriff got there, I was bleeding, practically weeping looking at my bike. And he just laughed at me. I swear to God, he started cackling. I was so fucking pissed, I was going to rip him apart. But I ended up laughing too. Piece of shit fucker, he was."

Ariel has turned to him and was looking at him with something close to compassion. He scowled and finished his beer.

"Cut that out. I don't want your pity," he spat and turned back to beach. He heard her splashing, trying to reach him. Her arms went around his waist and he froze. She hugged him from behind and sighed against his back.

"I'm sorry Killian. Please, I'm sorry. I just… I don't want this for you. This grief. I wished I could take it all away. And I was thinking of my own friends, Tink and Peter, thinking about losing them and I just… I'm sorry. I know you're strong and you're fine. But I don't want you to be sad or lonely. I'm here with you, remember?" she promised. "As long as you'll have me."

Those words, his own words, on her lips were exactly what he needed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I know I'm probably disappointing you guys and I'm deeply sorry, but my real life is getting worse and I don't have much time. I have the next chappies planned I hope I'll be able to write them for you soon. I love you and please review.


	13. Teach me how to be free

**Teach me how to be free**

The tinkling sounds of pebbles on her window awoke her. She opened her eyes slowly and the pink and yellow faint light of dawn told her the earliness of the morning, she softly groaned and buried deeper into the blankets. The pebbles were louder and she worried that whoever it was would wake up the entire house. She scrambled out of bed, tripping on the blankets, sprawling on the floor, while the throwing of pebbles increased the speed.

"Goodness, stop that!" she hissed at the window. Whoever was down stopped. She stood and looked at the mirror. She was pale and her curls were absolutely wild, but there wasn't much she could do, not before the person started throwing pebbles again. She went to the window and gasped in shock. That granted her a cocky smile.

"Hello beautiful," Killian said cheerfully and she just stood there on the window, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out the water. He laughed at her shock.

"Took you long enough, what were you waiting for? Another Romeo?" he teased and raised his hands towards her. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Ariel is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…" he stopped, chuckling uncontrollably and Ariel covered her mouth with her sleeve, stopping the laughter. He was ridiculous.

"Will you stop that?! Someone is going to hear you! What are you doing here, Killian? It's like 5 in the morning" she tried to whisper. He cocked his eyebrow at her and she felt her knees going weak. Damn him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kidnapping you! Get down here!"

She giggled and clicked her tongue at him.

"You're a shame for all kidnappers out there, you're making me come down?"

His eyes got intense and very, very blue. "Unless you want me to come up…"

She struggled for breath and shook her head. "I'm coming. Where are we going, though?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "Wear a bikini. I'll wait for you upfront."

It was a good thing he turned his back on her as he walked to her front door, because she had to grasp the windowpane and take a shuddering breath. What did he mean a bikini? She didn't wear bikinis, she was too pale! This was not good, not good at all. Her phone chimed and she went to it.

Luv, I can see the wheels turning. Just put the fucking bikini & hurry.

Damn stubborn man.

She turned and went to her closet, scrambling for a long forgotten bikini. As she undressed and put on the violet bikini, she glanced at the mirror with apprehension. She was too pale, and her breast were too small, and she was not beautiful or sexy as Tink. She took a deep breath, trying to quell her rising panic. Her phone chimed once more.

Ariel, 2 min. Stop fretting, u r beautiful.

The message was meant to hurry her, she knew. But how did he do that? How did he know exactly what to say? How could he possibly know she was scared of him seeing her like this? Because she still couldn't believe someone like him wanted to kiss someone like her. She still didn't understand what Killian saw in her, when he could have had Tink or Ruby or any other beautiful girl in town. She was just so… small. In every way.

1 min. Or coming up the window.

She scrambled around the room, looking for a towel, some flip flops, a baseball cap and some sunscreen. She threw it all messily into her bag and yanked a tank top and some shorts on top of her bikini. She ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, ran the comb painfully through her messy hair and splashed some perfume.

She tiptoed carefully in front of her sisters' rooms and went down the stairs.

The minute she was out the door he was pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. She squealed softly into his ear and he laughed. The scent of vanilla and lavender filled his nose and he thought of cupcakes and he wanted to eat her whole.

"You're so slow, typical," he teased and put her down. She spluttered indignantly.

"Am not! Now tell me where are going or I'm not moving!"

He scoffed at her threat and gave her his best smirk, sinfully dark and mischievous.

"Sweetheart, like you can stop me. You're as tiny as a hobbit, I can probably carry you with one arm. And I'm not telling you. In fact, come here."

He went to his truck and opened the door for her. Ariel thought of running away from him, but his eyes flashed dark again and she suppressed a smile. Busted.

His hands went to her waist, helping her up. Before he closed the door, he caressed her face and leaned in. Her breath went out of her and she counted the seconds before his lips took hers. But he didn't, he was moving the hair off her face to put a scarf to cover her eyes. She gasped.

"Are you serious?!"

"As a heart attack. I told you it's a surprise!"

She felt him lean in and her lips tingled again in anticipation. He whispered in her ear.

"Do you trust me?"

She could only give a small nod. He was intense and always teasing her and he was too attractive for her, she was terrified of what he thought of her all the time. But she trusted him, he had proven again and again that he cared about her. She felt safe, with him. As safe as you could feel with a grenade next to your heart, which he was very likely to steal with his delicious kisses. Why wouldn't he kiss her already?

As if he could read her thoughts, his lips graced her cheek. Sweet and chaste. Damn him.

When the car stopped, she could hear the rumble of the waves and frowned. Why did he take such lengths to take her to the beach? They could have come here later, when it wasn't 5 freaking a.m.

He opened the door for her and helped her out. When he took off the scarf she saw why.

Killian was holding a surfboard. She instantly panicked.

"Oh no no no no no! I can't surf!"

He gave her a sweet, tender smile, almost mocking her.

"That's ok, babe. I'll teach you. That's the whole point."

She pouted, desperately trying to come up with a decent excuse.

"Killian… No. I can't surf. I don't have the balance. I'm clumsy. I'll drown and you'll have to explain it to my dad. Please. I can't…" The words died in her lips as he kissed her almost punishingly. It was their first kiss of today, and he trapped her against his body and the car, one hand on her waist and the other on her nape, holding her close. He nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and her tongue touched his. He sucked on her tongue and she arched against him. He was so damn good at this. He let her go, but continued dropping kisses on her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin.

"Don't say you can't if you haven't tried. Don't do that. I hate it when you don't believe in yourself, please don't do it," he paused, staring into her eyes. She saw herself reflect in his eyes, and wondered how she didn't spontaneously combust with how he was looking at her, raw and passionate and pleading. "Please, just try it, Ariel. For me…"

How could she deny him, when his eyes were magnetic and she was weak? No wonder she had resisted him so long. He was her doom. She nodded and his smile was heart-shattering.

"First thing, take off your clothes!" he said cheerfully with a cheeky grin.

She laughed, humoring him, but he recognized the panic and insecurity coming back to her eyes. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt.

"Here, let me."

His fingers caressed the skin bellow her belly bottom and she shivered and pulled her arms up. His hands traveled over her sides, dipping in her waist, gracing the sides of the bikini and rolled the shirt over her head. She was sure her face was on fire. She felt on fire where he had touched her. His hand went to the bottom of her shorts and undid it, and he started unzipping them. He knelt in front of her and when he tugged the shorts down, he looked up to her, and she lost her breath. His eyes were almost black with something powerful and delicious. She had to hold herself up by holding the door. His hands broke goose bumps in their wake as they stroked her legs. He came up with the shorts and a satisfied smirk.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased, but his eyes were still dilated.

"Let's get some cold water." she answered and he threw his head back in laughter.

* * *

The lessons had gone rather well, more so than she expected. He had been patient and funny and he always held her as she fell from the board. He promised her she would stand the next time they practiced. After that, they had shared a small breakfast of grapes, apple muffins and orange juice. They were sitting staring at the waves, and his hand was drawing lazy circles on her calf.

"Come here, you", he beckoned and she had no choice but to topple over him as the waves came crashing on her and she ended up sprawled next to him. He turned over her and she felt his leg come between hers as he leaned over and balanced himself on his elbows. His fingertips came to the hollow of her neck and she shivered. His face was serious and the sun behind him shadowed him, but she could still see his eyes, blue beacons as he studied her.

Killian was adoringly memorizing her every detail. He had already cherished her eyes, her mouth, her hair from afar, but to be this close was drugging. With the bright light he could see every color inside her eyes, gold, bronze, green, brown, caramel and black bits inside them. He felt like a rich man, losing himself in her golden eyes and the way she looked up to him, so tender and fragile and content; he was indeed very rich and very lucky to have this girl staring up to him so lovingly and trusting. Her cheeks were especially rosy and glowing after the day in the sun, the peachy color of her blush was highlighted in her light skin. He could see freckles sprinkled around her high cheekbones and her shoulders and wanted to map them with his lips, but he held back. Her collarbone and neck was delightfully ivory, she reminded him of whipped cream, soft and sweet, pale with burst of color with her lips and hair. Her hair was wavy, it tangled everywhere around them, between her breast, around his hands, on the sand, crowning her, like autumn leaves around her.

It was undeniable that Ariel Trion was beautiful. Every inch of her was art, sculptural, ethereal, divine. He could study her for hours, he could list forever the details of her that drove him insane.

But it was the girl herself whom he loved the most. Yes, she was beautiful, and he loved her loveliness, but it was herself who made him crazy. How she laughed, giggly and breathy and shy, like a forest melody in a dream. How she gasped in shock whenever he splashed or whenever his hands circled her waist, and she turned deliciously warm with blush all over her face and neck. How she talked and sang, bashful, but growing in intensity depending on the subject, like waves cresting in the afternoon. How loyal she was, how giving, selfless, never expecting to be loved in return, happily surprised when it happened.

If denying prolonged the pleasure of loving her, he would have denied it.

But it didn't.

Killian loved her. Loved her with intensity, with passion, with abandon, with care, with fear, with fire like her hair. He realized whoever he had been before this life had loved her too, even more so than now and he felt all that love rushing into him, a missing piece falling in place inside him. He loved her and he wanted to tell her.

But he didn't.

Because she still trembled when he kissed her, she still held his hand shaking slightly, reassuring herself he was real, he was there with her. Because she still averted her eyes when she knew he devoured her with his stare. Because she still bit her lower lip when she devoured him with her eyes, when she thought he wasn't seeing her. Because they were still fragile, they as a unit, as a growing thing, as a couple.

He loved her, but it was all too soon. Time poured like sand grains, maddening slow, so he waited and she smiled up to him.

"I can feel the wheels turning," she teased. He was delighted when she was this playful.

"I'm considering another kidnapping plan," he teased back, and she laughed in shock. "Think your dad would kill me if I did?"

She scoffed and leaned to peck his lips, cheerily and swift. He instantly craved more.

"More like my sisters. Mmm, maybe they will kill _me _when they find out we're…" she stopped herself and looked away, guilty and insecure. His heart fastened happily.

"We're what?" he summoned, moving his mouth to her ear, kissing it softly.

"I didn't mean…" she whispered, voice breaking with pleasure as his nipped.

"We're together, love. That's what you meant. That's what I mean. This isn't just some date. I want to be with you, morning, afternoon and night. I want to hold your hand in the movies, and go to your recitals and ask you how your classes went and make you pancakes for breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast and the implication she blushed deep red and he chuckled.

"I'm in no hurry. I want to know everything there is to know about you, read you like a map, with hidden island and treasures, an ocean to explore for the rest of my time. I want to immerse myself in you and never stop. I know you're frightened 'cause you just gave me the stare…"

"What stare?" she asked confused, an adorable crinkle between her eyebrows. He laughed and stole a quick kiss.

"The one you give me every time you want to bolt and hide from me because you think I'm crazy for wanting all this with you. You do it every time I do this…"

He dipped to her neck, sucking on her pulse and granting himself a moan from Ariel. He let go and kissed her lips with tenderness.

"I know you're scared but I don't want to let you go. Your kindness, compassion, patience, shyness, your heart, I want to hold on to them. For as long as you'll let me, remember?" he finished and pierced her with his stare, daring her to deny his feelings, her own for that matter.

She had closed her eyes when he had kissed her neck, so she opened one and peaked at him. He waited, giving her a teasing scowl.

"Jeez, you sound like a character from a Nicholas Sparks book." she announced and he burst out laughing.

"Way to kill my speech, darling." he said and she hid her face with her hands. He bit her shoulder and she squealed and twisted, trying to break free of him.

"I was being sincere and you completely destroyed my feelings!" he teased and held her tighter. "I'm heartbroken!" he whined and she squealed as he started tickling her.

"Oh so you're ticklish. That's just the perfect punishment for breaking my heart, you wench!"

She sobbed with laughter and begged him to stop. His tickling died to a soft caress and she sobered.

"I… Love…" she said and his breathing stopped. "I loved what you said, Killian. Forgive me for mocking you." she pleaded. His face must have fallen when she didn't say "I love you". He berated himself for getting his hopes up so soon.

He kissed the tip of her nose and let go of her finally.

"My forgiveness comes with a price, beautiful."

She looked at him from behind a curtain of curls and smiled.

"My virtue?" she teased and he choked. She rolled in the sand, laughing. Would he ever get to know her completely, this mysterious girl who turned shy one second, and teased him the next? He hoped to know her completely.

"Goodness, if I knew you would offer that, I would have tickled you first thing this morning."

She blushed in return and he smirked.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"That's your price? Eager much?" she said surprised and smiled.

"Ouch! Another heartbreak is too much for me to handle! I never knew you were this mean!" he complained and she turned back to him, caressing his face.

"Tomorrow I have piano practice with Peter. The day after that I'm all yours," she promised.

"Just the day after that?" he asked, coming closer. They were both on her knees, the waves soaking their legs, the sun high and burning.

Her breath mingled with his and his nose nuzzled hers.

"Mmm, maybe I'll add a few days. Since I broke your heart twice today," she whispered and closed the distance between them.

* * *

Later that day, when she sneaked through her back door, she still had the silliest smile.

"Where have you been, young lady?!" a voice boomed behind her.

* * *

A/N: I feel like absolute shit for leaving you guys hanging for almost two months! I'm so so sorry, I had my finals and everything was so crazy, I hope you can forgive me.

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Madi (odetted99) whose birthday already passed, but whom I promised a super romantic date. I hope you liked how this turned up, you're truly the best and I'm very grateful for the support you've given me! Happy belated birthday honey!

And to all of you readers, please review! I can't wait to hear from you!


	14. There's nowhere we can hide

A/N: I apologize for the wait and for any grammar mistakes. Also, who's excited for Ariel coming to OUAT? *Raises hand* Finally!

**There's nowhere we can hide**

"Oh why me, oh no, oh Jesus Christ, what did I do to deserve this? One time ok?! One freaking time I sneak out with my … ok with Killian-I have no idea if he's my boyfriend-Jones and this happen. I've been a good girl, why did this happen to me?" Ariel chanted silently to herself as she turned and faced the wrath of a pair of blue eyes.

With her small hands gathered in fists on her hips, her sister Andrina was staring at her with reproach and a positively evil glint. Her mouth was curved in a furious smirk and she took a step forward.

"You totally sneaked out, kitty cat! With Killian Jones!" she hissed at her youngest sister.

Ariel looked around in panic, hoping no one would hear her. Deciding to act quickly, she grabbed Andrina and yanked her out the back door with her. Andrina spluttered indignantly and yanked back, meanwhile Sebastian was staring at them unblinking.

"You did! You're so busted! Wait 'til I tell dad! Ohhhh our sisters are going to kill you too! How did you get that hot piece of ass?" Andrina yelled at her.

"Oh for god's sake, shut up! If you want me to tell you everything you have to shut up and follow me!"

Andrina scowled but went obediently. Ariel took a deep breath and start babbling. She told her sister about Tink, about Graham, about Eric, about Peter, about everything that had happened with Killian and she stopped, shaking and terrified. She hadn't realized how crazy everything had gotten until she put into words.

"Let me get this straight. You've only gone on ONE date?! Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with you?! That's one fine man candy, I thought we taught you better!" she shrieked.

Ariel rolled her eyes, annoyed and relieved that her sister was shallow and chose to focus on Killian and not on her. She couldn't describe the alarm she felt confessing all this.

"Is he good? I bet he's top-notch, first-class, phenomenal. I'm so fucking jealous. Damn, I guess this means this is yours, bitch," she said and went into the kitchen. On the counter there was mason jar with a sticker of a shirtless guy. Andrina grabbed it, opened it and took out $600 and tossed them to Ariel. She was staring in shock at the ridiculous amount of money lying around her feet.

"What even?" she told her sister, who snorted and patted her head, just like they patted Flounder.

"We have a bet going on, each one of us bet $100 that we could hook up with Killian Jones. It seems, baby sister, that you've won our little bet. I hate you!"

"I'm not even going to comment on this. I mean $100, Addie? Are you guys crazy?! Fine, whatever, just please, don't say anything to them. Promise me?" Ariel requested. Andrina gave her a smile full of evil mirth.

"Sure. For now". And with a wink she was gone.

* * *

"I have an idea" announced Andrina as they gathered in the kitchen, trying to come up with dinner. "We should get some crab legs, don't you think so Ariel?"

Ariel looked horrified at her sister's suggestion, only to find her smirking back at her. She looked around to find her other sisters nodding and picking up their purses.

"NO!" she screamed. They all turned to look at her like she was demented. "I mean, don't you prefer some lasagna? Let's go to Granny's!"

Her false enthusiasm didn't do much for her older sisters who looked at her like she'd grown a second head. Aquata came to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetie, the lasagna isn't as yummy as Killian Jones. Chop chop!" she giggled and pulled her to the door.

When they arrived to Neverland, Killian had his back turned to the kitchen, since he was yelling something at Smee. Her sisters chose the table closest to a dark small stage in a corner, with an amplifier and a single chair. Ariel followed them, her eyes on the floor, avoiding looking at his direction. Her throat was closing and she could feel the panic burning steady in her heartbeat. She didn't dare risk a glance at Killian, she had no idea if she could control herself not show her feelings in front of her sisters. She felt transparent, watery, and she imagined her feelings leaking out her with a single glance. She was terrified and her knees shook slightly as she sat. In the moment the redheaded bunch was sitting down, Killian turned and smirked instantly.

"My, my. What do we have here? Must be my lucky day" he said and her sister's giggled like hyenas. Ariel averted her eyes and pretended he wasn't there.

It wasn't until she felt Andrina's elbow jab her on the side that she looked up. Killian's expression was polite and blank, like she was a mere particle of dust in one of the tables.

"What would you like, Miss Ariel?" he questioned and she saw the slightest twitch in his smile. He was enjoying this, damn him! She felt herself going red and she stammered out her order. He went back to the kitchen.

Imagine her surprise when the next time she saw him, he was sitting in the chair in the stage, guitar in hand.

He cleared his throat and looked to the audience and flashed them a grin. He was definitely enjoying that sitting in front row of his small stage was his little redhead. She looked terrified, as if he would jump off stage and kiss her with all his might in front of everyone. He couldn't even reassure her with a smile tossed her way, because the slightest glance towards her would send her into a frenzy of panic, he knew her. So he adjusted the guitar in his lap and tapped the mike for a quick sound check. He turned to the audience and gave them a megawatt smile. A sigh was heard from the table with the redheaded bunch. He bit his lip, holding back a laugh.

Ariel's heart was thumping wildly in her chest and she could only imagine the shade of red her cheeks were right now. Oh lord, she must look like a human torch. She was sitting diagonally to the small stage, next to Andrina whose Cheshire smile could be seen even in the half-light of their table. Killian's charisma was almost palpable, the smile bright and enchanting and she could feel every female in the room enthralled by his curved lips. His hair looked more brown and red under the lights of the stage, instead of his usual inky black. His eyes shined aquamarine blue as well and she could see him as everyone saw him: gorgeous, sexy and alluring. He was fascinating and puzzling and you felt compelled by his easy smile but his shadowed eyes spoke of secrets and intimacy. You never knew if you should step closer or run for your heart. Ariel thought her lip would rip with the force of her bite. She didn't understand how he did that, how he put on that charming, playful mask with his sex appeal and his coolness so quickly, so easily. She'd seen him without it so often, she had forgotten how he was in public, how he was supposed to be. She'd seen him broken and sad, she' seen him tender and quiet, she'd seen him intense and unrelenting, she'd seen so many sides of him, he's was her very own kaleidoscope, dizzying her, trapping her. But she'd forgotten this Killian, shadowy, handsome, the smirking, one-liners, panty-dropping persona he'd forged for himself. She liked her Killian much better.

Avoiding him would be even more uncomfortable than looking up to him, so Ariel gave in and turned to see him as he smiled out to the crowd and leaned closer to the microphone.

"Evening, ladies and gentleman. So we have open mike tonight and I thought I could start. This next song is dedicated to a siren. I'll meet you somewhere only we know," he winked at the general audience, but Ariel's heart stopped and started again, fiercely, threatening to break out of her chest. His smile was softer now, teasing, hidden under the brightness of the light, with his head turned down towards the guitar. What did he mean, somewhere only we know? And what was that about a siren? "_Killian you're not making any sense_," she thought to herself as the sounds of low guitar and reggae music started.

The moment he opened his mouth, his eyes zeroed on her with an intensity that made her breath catch. Blue-green eyes focused only on her, and she felt impossibly warmer, her heart fluttering. She was bound, immobile, she could imagine everyone staring at her, since he was too, but she couldn't stop staring back at him.

"_Having your eyes should be illegal_

_when you gaze at me, you only inspire me to sin_

_that peculiar tempting smile so playful, so lethal_

_it's a gift you could use to kill"_

Only then she realized what kind of siren song he meant and she bit her lip once more and looked down, embarrassed and overwhelmed. Of course he would do something like this. Of course. Stubborn, reckless man. He wouldn't take his eyes off her, pausing first on her eyes, widened and glassy, then on her mouth since he was describing it so vividly, so ardently, so she looked at his hands. They looked lean and easy as they caressed the guitar chords. She was focused on memorizing the notes his long fingers were making, feeling her heartbeat adopt the pattern his fingertips followed.

"_You have the perfect weapon_

_to make me agonize slowly, skillfully_

_while your mouth bursts inside my mouth_

_like thunders in a storm_

_your hands warm my skin just by grazing it_

_and my hands play at learning your back_

_and the deliciousness extends"_

His eyes devoured her strongly like drugging kisses and hands gripping her waist tight only a few hours ago, as his words promised long nights by his side. Even if she felt herself burning, blushing madly, she couldn't help but respond to the pull of his desires. He wrote this for _her, _he wanted this with _her,_ he could have anyone, basically anyone in Neverland who was practically panting with his titillating voice, and he wanted only _her_. She licked her lips and his answering smirk was pleased. His words were whispered into the mike, promising the intimacy of a bedroom and so much more.

"_There's only one version_

_One show of complete perfection_

_You fill a room with light just with your eyes_

_And I work every last bottom_

_Thinking it's midnight and I can't hear voices_

_Only fine moaning_

_To secure the night I come close_

_I whisper, and I can see a map of shivers_

_If you give me the morning_

_I'll grant you an eternal night"_

She was shivering, the power of his dirty words and the raw lust in his eyes consuming her and she took a gulp of cold water, trying to calm her breathing. When Eric had tried to sleep with her many times, his kisses and caresses had been urgent and desperate, he was rough and unstopping, like a train at full speed. But Killian's words were lazy, predatory, enticing her to come to him first, demanding that she gave in first, he would get his pleasure only after she got hers. He was slowly smoldering her and she wanted to kiss him _right_ _now._

The finishing notes came to her and she stopped her ponderings as he smiled knowingly to the crowd, breaking the spell of seduction he'd cast with his song. Ariel avoided Andrina's satisfied grin, like she had planned the whole thing. She hoped her other sisters where more oblivious to his blatant staring.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," she said as she stood. For a second, Killian caught her eyes as he was getting off the stage. He looked doubtful now, searching her eyes for anger or embarrassment, gone was the demanding seduction, replaced with something close to fear of pushing her away with his words. Instead she looked at him with a fire and need, brighter than her blush and her hair. She severely wanted to jump into his arms and take what he had promised her. He made her fearless.

Ariel turned and was making for the bathroom, when she got a call from a private number. She walked outside and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You're fucking him?" the voice yelled and she turned stunned.

Out of nowhere, Eric appeared right next to her, shutting off his phone and his hand wrapped around her forearm, pulling. There was no way to break from his hold and he pulled her towards the outer edge of the parking lot, hoping to avoid the crowd inside the restaurant. Ariel considered screamed, but as the next song started and she heard some rather terrible screeching supposed to be singing, she realized no one would hear her. There was nothing she could do but face her ex boyfriend on her own. She tried pulling his hand off her, but he was too strong.

He hauled her and she faced him, panting slightly, the coldness of the night and his stare giving her the chills.

"What is your damage?!" she screamed at him, but his hand twisted punishingly and she winced.

"My damage? You're a fucking slut. After all this time playing the prissy little virgin, you've been fucking Killian Jones. How predictable," he gave a cold laugh, but his gray eyes were bright, unfocused and his mouth unsmiling. "Did you fuck him when you were mine? It's that why you acted all high and mighty with me? Were you opening your legs for him?"

"Please stop!" she groaned, as he shook her with each word.

"Of course you'd fall for whatever bullshit line he's fed you. Poor little silly Ariel, you were always worried you were not pretty enough, not good enough. What did he tell you? That you were prettier than Tinkerbell?"

Her face must have spelled her shock and how painfully close to her heart's doubts that came because he pounced again, his hands on her collarbone, deceivingly soft, but closing in. It was a parody of his old caresses and she trembled, turning her head from him, but he grabbed her chin and forced to look at him.

"Baby, no one sees you when you're standing next to her. You're nothing. He's playing with you. You let him pop your pretty cherry and he's probably fucking Tink too. You know she wanted him, and you know she always gets what she wants. And you? You're just not hot as her. I loved you, you made me wait and I didn't want to cheat on you but you made me do that. And now you're dirty, sullied!"

His kissed her trembling lips and she felt like gagging. Eric nipped her lower lip hard and she had no choice but to gasp in pain, giving the access he wanted. He pressed his hand to her lower back and she wanted very much to scream, but couldn't, muffled by his urgent lips.

"How can I take you back now, Ariel? You're a dirty whore now. Did you make it easy for him? Did you cry when he took your stupid virginity?" he mocked and laughed at her grimace. "You guarded that shit so hard, and you gave it up to the biggest manwhore in Storybrooke! Baby, you're so stupid, so stupid, you're lucky I would take you back."

"I hate you" she whispered as he came back to her mouth. He stopped and looked indifferently at her tears.

He slapped her hard and she whimpered in pain.

"I told you, if you ever laid your hands on her again, I'd skin you alive!" a voice yelled behind them and they turned.

Killian was advancing slowly, and his blue eyes looked black and unforgiving, focused on Eric. Her ex boyfriend's arms came to rest on her shoulders, possessive and arrogant, like they were still together. She tried to squirm but his arm pulled her closer, cutting off her air.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Aren't you a little old to be singing that to little Ariel here," Eric taunted and she saw Killian's eyes close as if in pain. It was, in fact, true. Her age had always been an obstacle between them, he had stayed away so long, despite the gravitational pull she had on him, because she was a kid compared to him. But when Killian opened his eyes, they were flashing, irate. He quickened and was by their side instantly. He grabbed Eric's arm and jerked it off her. She stumbled back and hastily dried her tears, even then she took a few steps back in case Eric decided to grab her again. Luckily she did that, because as soon as Killian noticed she was farther away, he sucker punched Eric, who staggered and cried in shock.

"Killian no!" she cried out but he turned his back on her, focusing on Eric, throwing punch after punch on his face and stomach, even as he doubled over and spit out blood. She screamed and screamed, her voice shrill and high, begging him to stop but it was like she didn't exist, only his fist and Eric's blood. When Eric fell, Killian kicked him and her ex turned on his side, trying to protect himself. Sobbing and pleading him to stop, she ran to them and kneeled next to Eric. Killian froze over them, looking surprised to see her there.

"Ariel…" he whispered, confused and shaking, his knuckles bloodied and his jaw still tense.

She looked up to him and her earlier thoughts came back to her. She didn't truly understand him, the beautiful man with the dozen changing faces, from good-humored to kind to down-right cruel. When he was with her, Killian held her as if nothing mattered more than having her in his arms. He spoke to her gently, like she was going to run away from him any minute. But this attractive, complex man was so much darker than that, so much inexplicable than the delightful playboy he pretended to be on stage. He had a dark streak in him and he unleashed it all in front of her. Her tears came from impotence and fear. Yes, fear. Because even when she begged, he ignored her and destroyed Eric. He had no limits when it came to revenge. He was unreasonable.

"What have you done?" she said softly, and her voice broke as he tried to go to her. "No! Don't come near him! Please…"

He froze and his eyes were haunted, bleak and empty and hurt and raw and she wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her head pounded with migraine and the remnants of her fear. He tried again to come to her but she whimpered. He assumed in fright and felt a terrible ache inside his chest, he'd broken what they had, because she had seen the real him, the demons hidden in him. But she whimpered in pain, from Eric's hands before, from pain for Eric's blood all around her, from pain from Killian's darkness. She felt like disintegrating into a million pieces, flying away with the night breeze.

"Call an ambulance, he needs help," she ordered and looked back to Eric's face. His hand clanged to hers and she tried to suppress a shiver. Even if she loathed him, he was lying in a bloody pulp because of her, she had to get him help, she couldn't just leave him here like this. Killian turned to go back to the restaurant to make the call when he looked back to her. He seemed so defeated, so small.

"Sweetheart please let me explain," he pleaded.

"Later." was the only answer he got.

When Ariel finally got home, bloodied and bruised, drained with excuses and lies on her tongue, she dropped to her bed and muffled her sobs with her pillow. She took out her phone and dialed.

"Hi… I know it's really late, but can we talk… please?"

* * *

A/N: I know Eric's return was unexpected, but I've wanted to bring him back for a while. I wanted to bring back the drama. Also Eric was the perfect way to bring out the darker side of Killian. What did you think? Review and let me know!

If any of you guess whom she called, I'll write any scene you want me to include! Review review review!


End file.
